It Isn't Always An Option
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: After Scar took control of the Pride Lands, everything went downhill, and no one could do anything about it, so it was up to one lioness to find help. This is Nala's story, of how she left her friends and family behind to find hope for her home.
1. Ch 1- The Decision

It was a dark day in the Pride Lands. It had been over two years since Scar took over as king, following the unfortunate deaths of Mufasa and Simba, and his reign had damaged the Pride Lands heavily- the Watering Hole was now practically empty, and thanks to the hyenas being let in, the food supply had been heavily depleted, with some animals moving away and the hyenas were taking too much food for the herds to last. By this point, there were no animals left but the lions, because Scar refused to let anyone leave. His tyrannous rule had affected everyone greatly.

One lioness who had drastically changed during this time was Nala. Now a full-grown adult, the once lively and adventurous cub had lost all love for life, and was now a lot quieter. The cream-furred lioness only ever went out to hunt under Scar's orders. Her blue eyes still had life in them, but she didn't smile anymore. She knew what damage Scar's reign had caused, and she knew that the only way to fix the damage would be to leave and find help. But how was she going to get out? Scar wouldn't let anyone leave if he could help it.

"Hey, Nala?" she heard a voice ask. She turned around and saw her younger brother Mheetu enter the cave. Mheetu had the same colour fur and eyes as Nala, but, being a male, he had a brown mane. "You alright? You've been quiet today. More so than usual, that is. Something wrong?"

She shook her head at him. "I'm fine, Mheetu. I've just got a lot on my mind. Where's mom?"

"Scar asked her to see him." He was visibly angry at the mention of his name. "I don't know why we let him be in charge."

"We didn't. He took over after…" she felt herself sadden at the memory, so she shook it away. "Either way, I hope she's alright. She will be okay, won't she?"

"I'd imagine so, she's one of the few Scar doesn't push around."

"Ahem." They turned their head to the entrance, where a brown furred lion was stood, with a strong build, an even darker mane, and hazel eyes. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No, not at all, Chumvi," Nala answered. She smiled a little, happy to see her long-time friend. "What's up?"

"Is it okay if I speak to you? Alone?" He looked at Mheetu, who nodded and left them alone. "Look, Nala. I need to confess something to you."

"Okay, sure." She looked him in the eyes, and sensed a bit of nerves. "Is something the matter?"

"N-no!" His dark fur hid it well, but he was blushing. He then took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go. Nala, for a while now, I've started to have… feelings for you. You're a really amazing girl- you're sweet and caring, and I think if I had the chance, I could really make you happy. So… I guess what I'm saying is… would you like to go out with me?"

Nala was shocked at this- she looked at his hopeful smile, and thought that he was really brave for admitting that. She hadn't ever imagined that he felt this way about her, and it was so flattering to hear.

She opened her mouth to speak and then said, "no." His smile slowly faded as it sunk in that she didn't feel the same way. She could feel tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Chumvi! You're a great guy too, but… I just don't feel that way about you. It wouldn't work." He nodded, but lowered his head. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice a bit dry, "as long as that's what you want, I can accept that." He gave her a weak smile. "I'll see you later, Nala."

With that, he left the cave. Mheetu didn't wait long to re-enter, and saw his sister crying.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice both angry and concerned. "What did he want?"

"He told me he liked me," she said, taking a quick sniff. "But I shot him down."

"Why'd you shoot him down? He's literally the first guy who ever said he liked you."

"You wouldn't understand." She wiped away her tears.

"Why not? I'm your brother, you can tell me."

"Mheetu… I'm leaving." He gasped. "I have to! There is nothing left here! I need to find help, someone who can challenge Scar and show him the damage he has caused."

"But this is our home! Give it time, and things will change!"

"I can't do that! It's not always an option to just let it happen. Sometimes you have to actually get up and do something. Besides, everything here reminds me of Simba."

"What does Simba have to do with-" Then it hit him. "Wait. Are you saying that…"

She nodded, since he couldn't finish what he was saying. "I liked him. Apparently, he and I were supposed to get married, but after what happened… it wasn't until after he died that I realised how much he meant to me. I know nothing can bring him back, but I need to leave if I'm ever going to move on." He didn't know how to respond to her words. "I'm sorry, Mheetu, but I have to. Please don't tell anyone."

"If you have to do this… if you HAVE to… I won't stand in your way. But if anyone asks, I can't lie for you."

"I can live with that." She smiled at her brother, then gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Mheetu."

"Goodbye, Nala."

They held the hug for a moment, before Nala left. She found somewhere to hide for a while, looking to find an opening since the hyenas were practically everywhere now. Once she found an opening, she ran. She headed in one direction, not stopping until she heard a voice.

"Hey!" the voice, belonging to a hyena, shouted. "She's trying to leave!" She began to run even faster. "Get her!"

She refused to look back. She headed into a gorge, running all the way into a dead end. She panicked as she looked for a way out. The hyenas surrounded her. 'No,' she thought, closing her eyes, 'they've caught me! It's over…' A roar changed this thought, however. She saw a lioness charge in and tackle her pursuers. When the lioness looked at Nala, she gasped. The one who had saved her was her mother, Sarafina.

"Nala! You need to leave! Now!" Sarafina shouted. "The hyenas fetched Scar, he'll be here any minute!"

"But, what about you? When Scar sees you've helped me-"

"Nala. I'm going to hold them off. You can climb up those rocks behind you. You have to get help, or the Pride Lands will be doomed."

Nala looked at the rocks behind her, then back at her mother. "But-"

"But nothing!" Sarafina ran up to Nala and gave her a hug. "I am so proud of you, Nala. Simba would be too. So, please. Get help and make the Pride Lands a better place, like it was before."

Nala sniffed as she cried. "Okay." She turned around and climbed up the rocks. When she got at the top, she looked back down and saw dozens of hyenas attacking her mother. Sarafina defended herself for a while, until a group of lionesses arrived. "I'm sorry, mother."

Nala then fled. Sarafina gave one last smile, knowing she had managed to protect her daughter, before looking at the dark red lion that had just arrived. The king himself, Scar- black mane, scar over the left eye and all- was snarling at her.

"I warned you about that daughter of yours," he spat, putting a claw against her throat. "I told you if she didn't start pulling her weight, there would be trouble. And now look at you. It's a shame. I had a soft spot for you."

"That wasn't all you had that was soft," she shot back, with a grin. "At least my daughter can do the right thing now. She'll find help, and they'll save the Pride Lands, without you as king. They'll make my home better than it is now- like it was when Mufasa was alive, and like it would have been if Simba was alive."

Scar let out a deep chuckle. "Even in the face of death, you fight. It's quite remarkable, almost forgivable," he then sank his teeth into her neck, allowing the blood to pour out, "but not quite." He let go, and Sarafina's limp body dropped to the floor. "She's paid for her crimes!" he announced. "We're done here. Nala won't be back in a hurry, and if she's smart, she won't be back at all."

He then led the hyenas and lionesses back to the Pride Lands. Sarafina weakly opened her eyes and smiled. With her final breath, she said, "good luck, Nala…"


	2. Ch 2- The Journey Begins

Nala kept running- she couldn't bear to think about what had most likely happened after she left. She had just abandoned her entire family, her friends, and her home- she had to make sure that it wasn't for nothing. She refused to let that her stop her, she refused to let the heat stop her, and she was determined to go for as long as she could.

But everyone has a breaking point, and for Nala, that came after two hours of running. She was tired, thirsty and hungry. The heat had worn her down, and she had no idea where she was. She found a tree and rested against it, panting as she lay down. As she caught her breath, the thoughts that she had been pushing away for the past two hours caught up to her. Her mother had most likely just been attacked as punishment for letting her go, or worse; her brother was also likely to be punished in some fashion; she had just rejected one of her close friends, who might not want to see her again when she returned; she didn't even know if she ever would return.

She started to cry. "Mother… I'm so sorry…" She was there for maybe five minutes, before she looked up and saw a stray gazelle. It was not a large one by any means, but it would provide enough sustenance for the rest of the day. The gazelle had yet to spot her, so she slowly crept around the tree. She waited for it to get closer. "Come on," she whispered, "just a little bit closer…"

When the gazelle was close enough, she leapt at the gazelle. However, she was not at full strength, so the gazelle was able to dodge. Nala chased after it, her hunger giving her enough motivation to chase, but she could not gain any ground. She was soon running out of energy, and she had to hope that something would slow down the gazelle.

And something did, but not what she had hoped.

* * *

"Bring him to me!" Scar ordered. Soon, the hyenas brought Mheetu to their ruler. "Mheetu, Mheetu, Mheetu… I had hoped that this would never be the case. I was quite fond of your mother, but after what has happened, I must fulfil my duties as king."

"Where is she, Scar?" he shouted. "Where is my mother?!"

Scar tutted, wiggling a finger in his face. "Ah, ah, ah! First, you have to answer me some questions." He began to circle the younger lion. "Your sister has fled the Pride Lands, and I have reason to believe that you know where she is. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, so why not just tell me where she is headed? That way, we can return her home."

"I have no reason to tell you anything!"

"Well, let's give you one." He nodded at one of the hyenas, who then bit down on Mheetu's paw. He let out a roar of pain, but still stood tall. "Now, the way I see it, you have three paws left, before I have to do something more… drastic." Mheetu spat on Scar's paw. The tyrannous king rolled his eyes, before nodding at another hyena, who bit down on another of Mheetu's paws that made him roar even louder. "Do something like that again, and I might just have them go for both of your remaining paws."

Mheetu chuckled, panting from the pain, before saying "fuck you."

Scar laughed. "Your mother raised you as a fighter, like her." He nodded, and his last two paws were bitten down on. The pain was now at the point where he couldn't stand, so he fell into his knees. "Oh, dear! Not so tough now, I see. Now, tell me where your sister has gone."

"She- she just- she just left," he said, panting out of pain.

"Hmm…" Scar tapped his chin. "I don't believe you. So, here's what I'm going to do." He waved his paw, and a group of lions who were his most trusted 'soldiers' appeared. "I will count to five, and when I get there, my men will take your life in as slow and painful a manner as they can imagine, unless you tell me where she went." Mheetu growled at him. "One… two… three… fo-"

"She never said where!" Mheetu shouted. Scar lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think that she knew where she was going. All she told me was that she had to leave."

"And why is that? What reason could she possibly have to leave?" Mheetu didn't answer immediately. "Four…"

"She went to get help!" Mheetu finally conceded. "Scar, you have ruined the Pride Lands by allowing these disgraceful hyenas in!" The hyenas began to growl, but Scar held up a paw and they stopped. "They have caused what was left of the herds to leave, so food is very sparse. The watering hole is close to drying up. Because of them, everyone will die unless we leave."

"We will NEVER leave!" Scar yelled. "THIS is our home, and we shall not disgrace our ancestors by leaving here."

"You mean like you did when you destroyed your Lion Guard?"

This struck a nerve, as he slashed across Mheetu's back- the cuts weren't deep, but they hurt.

"Get him into the cave! We will deal with him further in the morning!"

"Where is my mother!" Mheetu shouted as he was dragged onto his paws.

"Of course. Bring her in!"

Mheetu's heart sank as they brought in Sarafina's lifeless body. His tears streamed down his face as his blood boiled.

"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed. He fought to reach her body, but he was carried away. "MOOOOOOM!"

* * *

Nala stared at the lioness that had just hunted the gazelle she was chasing. They had a light golden skin, a fairly average build, brown eyes. Their fur a bit rougher than the lionesses of the Pride Lands. As they started to drag the gazelle's carcass, they looked up at Nala.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, taking Nala aback.

"I-I'm sorry," Nala stuttered, "b-but is there any way I can have… that?" She gestured at the carcass, and the lioness laughed. "Please."

"And why should I? I don't even know you."

"My name is Nala. I came from the Pride Lands-"

"A Pride Lander, huh? You're a long way from home, then!"

"Yes. I've been running for… about two hours. I haven't eaten or had anything to drink in five."

The lioness dropped the gazelle, then looked Nala up and down. She walked around, inspecting her. "Well… you don't look like you've had much to eat." She pondered for a moment. "I'll tell you what- there is a watering hole about twenty minutes from here- I'll take you there and we can split this, but you will need to explain why you're so far away from the Pride Lands, all alone."

"That's a fair deal," Nala smiled out of gratitude, "thank you."

"No problem, Nala. My name is Msaada."

Nala and Msaada then picked up the gazelle and began to head towards the watering hole that Msaada had mentioned.


	3. Ch 3- New Allies?

Like Msaada had said, it took her and Nala twenty minutes to carry the gazelle to the watering hole. Nala couldn't help but smile at the sight of fresh water- she hadn't had a proper drink all day, and the watering hole she knew was all but gone, thanks to Scar. It reminded her of what life used to be like, back when Simba was still alive.

'Simba,' she thought, sniffing to fight back the tears.

"Nala?" she heard Msaada ask, as she turned towards the golden lioness. "You okay there?"

"Yeah," she replied, before settling the gazelle near the edge of the water. "So, I guess I should give you my explanation, then."

"Well, that was the deal. You can eat while you talk, though."

"Thank you." She took a bite of the meat and sighed happily. "Thank the kings I found you. I would have probably fainted."

"Well, you're welcome." She too began to eat. "So, tell me. How come you're so far from home?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, it hasn't really been much of a home." Msaada lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? Too comfortable in the glorious Pride Lands?" she laughed, but stopped when she realised Nala wasn't laughing.

"It's not that glorious anymore." This caught Msaada off guard. "At least, not for two years. Back when Mufasa was the king, everything was fine. Everyone who lived there was happy, and there was enough food and water for everyone to survive. I was happy, because I could spend most of my time with my friend Simba."

"Please tell me you haven't run ten, fifteen miles over a boy!"

"Well… that's not the entire truth, but… he did have a part in-"

"If you tell me this is some soppy heartbreak story, then I am taking this gazelle and leaving." Nala had to give a small laugh at that- something she hadn't done in years. "Go on."

"It's not like that, no. I didn't even start to like him until after what happened. See, Simba was Mufasa's son, so he would have been the next king, but-"

"Hold on a second. Was? Would have? I take it that means he's…" Nala's sad expression told her she was right, so she frowned. "Oh. What happened?"

"There was a wildebeest stampede. Simba was caught in the middle of it, and when Mufasa tried to save him… they both…" she started to cry as she remembered when everyone had been informed of the tragedy. "After what… happened, it was up to the king's brother, Scar, to become the new king, and the first thing he did was allow hyenas into the Pride Lands."

"Ooh, hyenas, really?" she stuck her nose up as she said this. "That doesn't sound good."

Nala shook her head. "Over the past couple of years, they killed so many of the herds, that any that were still alive left. There is pretty much no water left, and the hyenas pretty much ruined everything. Scar's a tyrant, and he refused to allow anyone to leave, so I left to find help. My brother is still back there, and my mother… she helped me to get out of the Pride Lands, but…" the tears began to stream even heavier. "I think he's killed her."

Mdaasa couldn't help but feel sad for Nala. Even though she was a complete stranger, she felt like she couldn't possibly be lying. She decided to comfort the cream-furred lioness, so she gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Nala," she whispered into her ear. "It sounds like you've been through a lot. Did you see what happened to your mother?" Nala shook her head. "Then, hey! Maybe she's still alive!"

"I doubt it. You don't know what Scar is like."

"You're right. I don't. But you have to stay hopeful that when you go home, she'll be there waiting for you, and your brother."

Nala broke out of the hug. "I can't go back. Not yet. I left the Pride Lands, so that I could find help- anyone who could help me show Scar what damage he has caused, and take his place, so that the Pride Lands can go back to the way they used to be."

Nala then returned to eating. Msaada thought about what Nala had just said, and came up with an idea. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she figured that Nala was too kind to just abandon.

"Well," she began, "I have a group." This caught Nala's attention. "We don't have many people, a little more than a dozen including children. Why don't you come with me?"

Nala's eyes widened with hope. "Really?"

"I can't guarantee they'll help. Our leader is a little… hesitant towards strangers, but I will pledge for you. If nothing else, I will convince him to let you stay long enough before you find a different group."

"Oh, yes, thank you, Msaada!" Nala gave her an eager hug, and Msaada laughed at how this lioness she had just met had gone from a hungry, tired mess to an energetic and happy person.

"Let's make sure we finish eating first, though. I don't want to get there and be hungry, alright?"

* * *

"You can't do this, Scar!" Mheetu shouted, as the tyrannical king of the Pride Lands left the cave. The now wounded lion had been placed behind a cage of elephant bones. "Let me out of here! You won't win! My sister will come back with others, and they will defeat you! They will save the Pride Lands! You-"

"Ah, can it!" he heard a voice that he loathed say. Three hyenas entered the cave. The one in the middle, the one who had just spoken, smirked as she flicked her hair back, while the one at the back laughed crazily. These were Scar's three most trusted hyenas- Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. "Your sister isn't coming back."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. She is smarter, stronger and all around better than all you hyenas combined."

"Oh, really? If she's so smart, then she'll stay gone, because if she does come back," she looked to Banzai, then to Ed, and then back to Mheetu, "we'll kill her." They all laughed loudly, but Mheetu just growled at them. "Y'know, Banzai, I don't think he likes that idea."

"Yeah, I don't think so either," Banzai replied. "What about you, Ed?" Ed just laughed like he did before. "A man of few words, as always. Anyway, let's go. Scar probably wants us for something."

The three hyenas left. Once he was certain they wouldn't hear him, Mheetu let out an angry sigh. "Goddamnit!" He took a deep breath. "Fuck." He lied down and began to wait, knowing that Scar wasn't finished with him yet. "Please come back soon, Nala. We need you."

* * *

Nala sighed, having finished her meal and had something to drink for the first time in nearly a day.

"Sounds like you're satisfied, huh?" Msaada joked, to which Nala just nodded. "I can't imagine going as long as you have without food or water. I'd probably die." She looked up at the sky- the sun was getting low. "We better get going, while the sun is still up. My group isn't far, but the sun will probably begin to set before we get there."

"Okay." Nala got to her feet, and the two of them set course for Msaada's group. It took them just over an hour whilst walking to get there, and the sun had just begun to set. "Is this your group up ahead?" Nala asked, once there were some lions in sight. Msaada nodded, so Nala observed the group. It was very small- only one cave, and there were five lions- two elderlies and three cubs- playing outside. "It looks nice."

Msaada smiled. "Thanks. Now, our leader, Bwana- he doesn't know you're coming, so let me handle the talking. My mother is over there with those cubs, so wait with them while I explain your situation, and I'll come fetch you."

"Okay. I trust you."

They walked up to the elderly lionesses, and one of them- who had a weak build, grey eyes and a faded golden fur, similar to Msaada's- approached them.

"Msaada, what are you doing?" she snapped. "You can't be bringing total strangers when we can barely survive on our own as it is."

"Mother, relax," Msaada told the older lioness. "She needs help- she's from the Pride Lands, and she fled because it's gone to shit there."

"You tell that to Bwana, and he might kill her." Nala jumped back at this.

"He won't. Besides, if we help her, we might be able to move somewhere that we can actually survive." She received a deadpan expression. "Look, just watch her for a moment while I speak to him." She then turned to Nala. "Wait here."

She walked into the cave, leaving Nala with the other lions.

"So," the older lioness said to Nala, "who are you?"

"My name is Nala, miss," Nala responded.

"And you came from the Pride Lands?" Nala nodded. "Why? That place is the best place in all of Africa. All the food anyone could ask for, a local water supply that never runs out."

"Obviously you haven't been there in a few years. It isn't like that anymore- food and water are practically non-existent, thanks to hyenas."

"I wouldn't imagine the king was stupid enough to let them in!"

"Well, our new king obviously is." She looked down at a sandy brown cub with green eyes, that was climbing on her paw, and she smiled. "Oh, hello! What's your name?"

"Tumaini!" the little cub, obviously a girl, answered. "You're really pretty!"

Nala giggled. "Why, thank you! My name's Nala."

"Would you play with us, Nala?" The other cubs heard this and looked at Nala hopefully.

"Settle down, children," the other elderly lioness interrupted, picking up Tumaini by the scruff of her neck and pulling her away. "Let's not overwhelm miss Nala too soon."

"Oh, they're alright. I wouldn't mind playing with them, but I need to speak with your leader before I can do that."

"Good luck with that," the first lioness spoke.

"Don't mind Kulinda, dear. I'm Furaha, and welcome to our home. Those two cubs are Uche and Kuji, and you've already met Tumaini."

"Thank you. Your home is lovely."

"Oh, please. It's not that much, but it's enough for us."

Before Nala could ask more, Msaada re-emerged from the cave. "They're ready to see you."


	4. Ch 4- Both Sides Of The Coin

Msaada led Nala into the cave, where three male lions were waiting for her. They all looked quite similar- they all had a light brown fur, with dark brown manes, and had fairly strong builds. The one on the left had blue eyes, the middle and right ones had brown eyes. The one on the right had an ear missing, and was a fair bit older than the other two.

"So," the one in the middle spoke first, "you are Nala, I presume?"

She nodded. "Are you Bwana?"

"I am." Nala bowed, and he laughed. "There is no need for formalities, I am not a king." His momentary smile quickly faded into a serious expression. "Now, my sister here-" he saw Nala's eyes widen. "By your shock, I suppose she failed to explain that we are siblings?" Nala just nodded. "Well, we are. Our family looks over these people. To my right is our brother, Shemeji, and to my left is our father, Kuishi."

"I see."

"Now, as I was saying, Msaada has told me your story, but we would like to check some facts."

"I understand, and am happy to oblige."

"That is good to here," Shemeji spoke up, "we've had a couple of visitors who were quite disrespectful to us when we tried to find out about them."

"Yes, thank you, Shemeji. Now, first off, would you explain how you found my sister?"

"Well, I had left the Pride Lands, and I had been running for nearly two hours. I stopped at a tree to catch my breath, when I saw a gazelle. I hadn't eaten earlier in the day, so I chased it, but I'd been running for so long that I was tired, so I couldn't catch it. It nearly got away from me, but your sister hunted it. I asked if I could have it, so she took me to the watering hole, we shared the gazelle, and then she brought me here."

"I see." Nala couldn't tell from his tone about how far he believed her. "Now, why would you leave the Pride Lands?"

"The old king and his son Simba, who was my closest friend, were killed years ago in a stampede, and his brother Scar took over as king. After he allowed the hyenas in, they ruined its beauty- damaged the land, depleted the water supply, ate most of the herds. There was nothing left, so I chose to leave to get help. I'm looking for people who can help me overthrow Scar, and repair the damage to the Pride Lands his reign has caused."

"It is a shame to hear of Mufasa's death," Kuishi said in a solemn voice, "I met him once when I was younger. He was a good person, and I imagine he was a good king too. I am also sorry to hear about your friend."

"Thank you." She smiled at the older lion.

"Well, Nala," Bwana spoke after a moment, "it looks like your story checks out. Msaada has vouched for you, and after discussion with my brother and father, we think that you are telling the truth." Nala smiled. "Before we can help you, however, we need a better understanding of what has become of the Pride Lands." Just then, a brown bird with a blue face and orange beak flew in. "Ah, Angani! Thank you for joining us!"

"Of course, Bwana!" the barbet replied. "What do you need me for?"

"This is Nala," he gestured towards Nala, "she says that the Pride Lands have been damaged because their king allowed hyenas in. I need you to fly there and report back with an estimate of how many there are, and how much damage has been done."

"It'll be a day or two before I return, but I'll do so." He then turned towards the lioness. "Are there vultures in the Pride Lands?"

"I don't think so. Unless Scar has been using them for surveillance, I think they only live in the Elephant Graveyard, which is on the west side."

"Right. I'll see you in a couple of days, then!" He flew straight out of the cave.

"Until then, we will allow you to stay here, but we will expect you to help out." Bwana looked Nala up and down. "You look like you might be useful as a hunter."

"I would be more than happy to help with that!" Nala replied, eagerly. "Thank you so much, Bwana!"

"It is not a problem. The rest of the hunting party should be back soon- I'm surprised Msaada wasn't with them- so when they get back, she will introduce you. Until then, just wait outside with the others. I need to talk with my sister, anyway."

"Of course." Nala left them be, and Msaada walked up to her brother.

"What's up, bro?" she asked.

"What do you think is up?!" he hissed, his face suddenly showing anger. "Our lionesses struggle to bring enough food to feed our people, and you just share it with a stranger!"

"B-but you said-"

"I'm only willing to help her, because if we do, we can take over the Pride Lands! Then, our people can survive!"

"But, if there is no food in the Pride Lands," Shemeji started, but Bwana quickly cut him off.

"She's lying! There's no way that this Scar is dumb enough to let enough hyenas in to eat all the food! She's hoping that we'll be fooled into going, so that we get ambushed, and they take the food we have!"

"Bwana, think clearly for a moment," Kuishi suggested. "We have just met her, so she might be telling the truth."

"Well, we'll see when Angani gets back, won't we?"

* * *

Chumvi had been at the Watering Hole- or what was left of it- ever since he had been turned down by Nala. He had spent the past few hours wondering why she did that.

'Is there someone else?' he had thought to himself. 'I thought I was the only guy she had spoken to in years. She said that I was a great guy, so… what's missing?"

"Hello, handsome!" he heard a voice say behind him. He recognised the voice, and was not happy to hear it, but he turned around anyway. Walking towards him was a peach-coloured lioness, with violet eyes. It was visible that she liked to get into fights, the three scars on her nose and hole bitten out in her left ear evidence for this. She had a fairly strong build, and was carrying a confident smile. "Now, what has such a strong, hunky guy like you out here all alone?"

"Hi, Mirajane," he practically sighed. He wasn't particularly fond of her- she pushed people around, and when people tried to push back, she was likely to scratch their eyes out. "What do you want?"

"Aww, there's no need to be like that with me," she ran her body up against his as she walked by him. "And why so formal? I thought I asked you to call me Mira."

"And I thought I'd told you I didn't like you," he muttered.

"What was that?" she growled, quickly turning from flirty to vicious. He could have sworn she didn't always use to be like this.

"Look, Mira," he strained the way he said her nickname, as he didn't really care for nicknames, "I just want to be alone right now. Is that okay?"

"Oh, well aren't you just a sweetheart?" Just like that, her mood had flipped like a switch. He hated that about her, especially because she seemed to enjoy doing it too. "Well, I'm sure I can find some way to make you feel better." She quickly pinned him to the ground. She wasn't necessarily stronger than him- he just didn't care. She then licked his cheek. "Now, doesn't that make you feel nice?"

"Mira!" she heard a voice call, and she sighed.

"Coming, Zira!" she called out, before smiling back at Chumvi. "Guess we'll have to pick this up another time."

She gave him one last lick, before heading back to Pride Rock. Chumvi just got up, shuddering from the uncomfortable exchange.

'Why do I have to put up with this?' he thought, before heading in the other direction.


	5. Ch 5- Making An Effort

It was the next day. The sun had just appeared over the horizon. Once the light flickered into the cave, Nala's eyes gently opened and she smiled. She stood up, stretched her legs and gave a light yawn. After her meeting with Bwana the day before, she had introduced herself to the other lionesses that she would be hunting with, and they returned the favour- she felt something from being there that she hadn't felt in a long time- she felt comfortable. Sure, back at Pride Rock, she still had her mother and her brother, as well as Chumvi, but Scar's reign as king had changed the entire atmosphere. Some of the lionesses who became loyal to Scar were not at all friendly to the others. She felt especially targeted by Zira, Scar's second in command, and one of her loyal allies Mirajane.

Here, in this small community, it was the exact opposite. It felt like a big family- one that looked out for each other, and would stand together no matter what happened. And Nala had experienced that in less than a day, with lions that were practically strangers to her.

As she stepped outside of the cave, Nala took in a deep breath and looked up at the sky. She could pretty much sense that today was going to be a good day.

"Good morning, Nala!" She turned around and saw Msaada walk towards her, smiling just as much. "It's good to see you're already up! There have been a couple of times where we have to drag the newest member out of the cave."

Nala laughed, before responding. "Good morning, Msaada. I'm used to being up at this time- Scar would get the hunters up even earlier than this, whether they liked it or not, so this would be me sleeping in."

Msaada couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm glad that you're helping us today. Another lioness would definitely help us. The others should be up soon, so we'll be leaving shortly. There isn't a large herd near us, but it keeps us going."

"If you don't mind me asking, how come there are so few of you?" Nala had a point. Other than Msaada, there were three other lionesses. It was half the size of the hunting party in the Pride Lands. "Your camp looks like it could hold, maybe, another five or six."

"Well, we have had others in the past. A lot of the time, however, they will choose to move on and search for somewhere that has more food. We've seen, maybe, ten others come and go in the past month, and more before then."

"Oh." It didn't take long for the other lionesses to wake up. "Good morning!" she greeted as they emerged from the cave. They all replied in the same way, before turning to Msaada. "So, are we heading out?"

"Yep! Let's go, girls!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Msaada had led the group to a nearby herd of zebra. The lions had the high ground, so they could scan the herd and select a target. After a moment, they saw a couple of zebra separating from the group.

"Okay," Msaada explained to two of the lionesses, "once they're far enough away from the group, take them down." The two lionesses nodded and walked away. "We'll wait here and see if any others break away."

Nala nodded, and turned her head to look at the ones that had already gone. Once the zebra were far enough, they began to chase after them. The zebra quickly sensed their presence and ran away. When they tried to jump on the zebra, one got kicked in the shoulder by a hoof and fell into the other, causing Nala to wince.

"That didn't look pretty," Nala commented. "Is this how you usually hunt?"

"Yeah. We don't always get many, but we can just about sustain our group's hunger after about an hour."

"And how long will it be before the others are awake?"

"Probably half an hour."

Nala thought for a moment, and an idea came to her head. "I might know a way that we can get enough to feed the group quicker."

"Nala, you're new," the other lioness told her, "we know what we're doing."

"Actually," Msaada interrupted, "I'd like to know what you have in mind."

"Because the grass is low here, we'll need some cover."

Nala waited for the other two to return, then saw a pair of zebra splitting away in separate directions. Nala looked around, before spotting some rocks.

"Okay. Msaada, come with me. We'll hide behind those rocks and chase after one each. While we do that, you three go to a vantage point, and while we're chasing the zebra, jump on them from the side. That should catch them by surprise, and we can take them down easier."

"That sounds like an interesting approach," Msaada mulled it over, "but it could work. Okay, let's do it."

Nala and Msaada each took a rock, and waited for the stray zebra to be distance themselves from the group, and once they were far enough away, they each gave chase to a zebra. As Nala got near enough to her zebra, it ran away. Nala chased it so it was close enough to one of the lionesses, who then leaped and took down the zebra. They wrestled it for a moment, before it was finally killed.

"I have to say, Nala," the lioness said, almost shocked, "I didn't expect that to work! Nice going."

"Thanks," Nala replied, smiling proudly. "My mother showed me this when I was younger. As long as you angle the approach right, so you don't accidentally pounce on your hunting partner, it should work."

"It sounds like your mother was a wise woman."

Nala gave a sad smile as she thought about her mother. "Yeah. She was." She shook it away before she could start crying. "Let's see if the others got their zebra."

The lioness picked up the zebra, and dragged it behind Nala. Once they regrouped with Msaada and the others, they saw that they too had been successful.

"That was a great suggestion, Nala!" Msaada complimented her new friend. "That worked pretty easily!"

"You're welcome," she replied. "So, how many more do we need?"

* * *

"Attention, everyone!" a slender lioness, with greyish-tan fur, a cream muzzle and underbelly, and red eyes, announced. She had a noticeable notch in her right ear, and a dark stripe down the centre of her head. "Your king, Scar, wishes to make an announcement, so you must all pay attention!"

All of the lions and hyenas turned their attention to the cave, from which Scar emerged. He smiled at the lioness, nuzzling her head, before walking up to the peak of Pride Rock.

"Thank you, Zira!" he bellowed. "As many of you are aware by now, one of our own, Nala, has left the Pride Lands! She abandoned us, and left her mother, who has had to pay for her crimes." There was a loud murmur that emerged from the hyenas and lions in response to this. "QUIET!" he shouted, silencing the murmurs. "Thank you. Now, let me make this very clear. No matter what happens, we shall never leave our home! Our ancestry grew up here, and our bloodlines shall end here! If there is no food, then expand the search to wider areas! If the Watering Hole has dried up, then find another! I am formally warning everyone, that leaving the Pride Lands shall be seen as an act of treason- one that is punishable by death." The murmur emerged again, this time even louder, so Scar roared to silence them. "You have been forewarned! Do not let what happened to Sarafina, a former friend of my family, happen to you as well!"


	6. Ch 6- Who Is The Real Traitor?

It had been a while since Scar had delivered his warning about leaving the Pride Lands, and everyone had gone about their duties as ordered. Chumvi, having no designated task to complete, went to speak to Mheetu.

"Mheetu? You awake?" he asked as he entered the cave, but was surprised to see that he was not there. "Huh. Where could he be?"

Mheetu would then spend ten to fifteen minutes looking for his friend. He searched the Watering Hole, the borders and the roaming grounds, before returning to the cave, all to no success.

'What the hell? Where could he be?' he pondered. 'I better go check if he's speaking to Scar.'

He walked up Pride Rock towards Scar's cave. Upon his arrival, he was surprised that no one was guarding it- not even Zira. A part of him thought to leave, in case they came back, but he continued to enter.

"Scar? I'm looking for Mheetu, is he-" He couldn't finish his question, as he was shocked at what he saw. Behind a cage of elephant bones, Mheetu lay bruised, scratched and worn. It was clear he had been in here for a while, a day at most, and he knew it was Scar behind this. "Mheetu!" he shouted, rushing over to the cage. "Mheetu, wake up!"

Slowly, the cream-furred lion woke up. "Chumvi?" he responded, weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, so I came to ask Scar where you were, but I saw you like this! What has he been doing to you?"

"Chumvi, you need to go. If they see you talking to me-"

"I don't care about that! I'm getting you out of here!"

Chumvi grabbed one of the bones with his teeth, and began to pull. He struggled to move it, given the large size of the skeleton, and just as it finally started to shift, he felt a weight land on him. His head smashed into the ground, and he quickly lost consciousness. Mheetu looked up at the one who had knocked out his friend, and roared.

"Leave Chumvi alone, Scar!" he shouted at the tyrant.

"I don't think so!" he shouted back. "You are a criminal in these parts, and his attempts to break you out of my jail is a felony! I will deal with him later. For now," he unsheathed his claws, "we have more business to attend to."

* * *

"Nala?" Kuishi asked. "My daughter tells me that your idea improved their hunting session. Is that true?"

"Well…" Nala didn't want to seem boastful, so she nodded, her cheeks flushing.

"In that case, I must thank you. For everyone here. There have been some days where members of our group have gone hungry, and even people who have left because of lack of food. I haven't been to the Pride Lands in a number of years, so I don't know what the herds have been like there, but out here, the herds are never in the same spot, nor are they the same animal. There have been many days that the herds have not been near enough for the lionesses to make a worthwhile journey. But now that you're here, I think things will improve."

"It really isn't a bother. I'm just doing my bit to help. It was enough that you allowed me to stay for a couple of days, but the fact that you are even considering helping me, despite just meeting me, is astounding. You've greeted me with a kindness that I haven't seen since..." she began to frown. "Since my friend Simba died."

He saw the glum expression on her face, and gave her a friendly smile. "I know that I'm just an old fool, and what I'm about to say might mean nothing, but I would like to give you some advice." She looked at him. "If you start to think about someone that is no longer with you- whether that be a friend or family member- do not be sad because they are gone. Instead, be happy that you once knew them, because their memory shall live on with you."

She actually found it helpful and smiled. "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate that."

Just then, Furaha walked up to them. "Excuse me, Nala," she greeted the younger lioness, "I don't want to force you to do anything, but would you be okay with watching over the cubs for a little while? The rest of the lionesses and I need to take a trip to the Watering Hole."

"Not a problem," she replied, "they seem like a lot of fun."

"Oh, thank you, dear. We won't be long- just keep them entertained and stay close."

"I'll leave you to it," Kuishi told them as he returned to the cave, "I believe my son wishes to hold a meeting."

Whilst the rest of the lionesses headed off, Nala walked over to the cubs, who were just playing amongst themselves. When they realised that she was walking towards them, they turned to her eagerly with smiling faces.

"Hi, little ones!" she greeted them.

"Hi, Nala!" they all greeted back.

"What are you three up to?"

"Just playing tag," Uche explained. "It's kind of getting boring, though."

"Do you have any fun games we could play, Nala?" Tumaini asked, hopeful.

"Well…" Nala thought for a moment. "I do remember one game I played with a couple of my friends when I was younger, but… no, you wouldn't be interested."

"Oh, come on, Nala!" Kuji begged. "You gotta show us it!"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" They all pulled wide smiles as they pleaded, and she couldn't help but laugh.

'Now that looks familiar,' she thought to herself. "Alright, I'll show you." They all cheered happily. "The game is called 'Pinned Ya'. It's kind of like hide and seek, but if you find someone, the way to catch them is to pin them to the ground."

"Like this?" Kuji then proceeded to pin Uche, much to the amusement of Tumaini and Nala.

"Yeah, that's right! Since you've been such a good example, why don't you be 'it' first? We'll go and hide while you count to thirty, and if you pin someone they become it as well."

"Okay!"

Everyone then went to hide. While Kuji closed his eyes and began to count, Tumaini hid in a small patch of grass, Nala found a rock to hide behind and Uche hid by the cave entrance. Once he reached thirty, Kuji opened his eyes and looked around. Looking over at the cave entrance, he saw Uche and decided to sneak up on his friend. He slowly got close enough, and once he was certain he hadn't been seen, he leaped, pinning Uche to the ground.

"Aw, no way! You got me!" he complained,

"Yep! Now you're it too!" Kuji bragged. "Let's get Tumaini first." He looked over at the patch of grass and saw her. "Over there!"

Tumaini saw that they were headed right for her, and gasped. "They've seen me!"

She then ran out of the grass and the two boys chased her. Nala, from behind her rock, peeked out and smiled at what she saw. She hadn't seen cubs having fun like that since she was a cub herself, and it brought back memories of herself and Simba. She was starting to feel sad, but then she remembered what she had been told earlier, and then smiled. She would rather things had turned out how they did, rather than have not known him at all.

It didn't take long for the two to pin Tumaini, and they soon let her up. She looked over at the rock Nala was behind, and smiled.

"Over there!" she shouted. Nala smiled wider as they started to run towards her, and she pretended to run away, slow enough for them to easily catch her. Uche and Kuji quickly jumped on her, and Nala stayed up, until Tumaini also jumped on. After that, she lightly fell over, and laughed as they playfully pinned her. "Gotcha!" They all burst into fits of giggles as Nala lay there, having more fun than she had had for two years.

"Ahem." They stopped laughing and Nala looked up to see Kulinda. "I see that you're quite busy. Might I speak to you, Nala?"

"Oh, sure!" The kids started to complain, but she smiled at them. "I'll be right back, don't worry." She and Kulinda walked away from the kids, who returned to playing. "Is everything okay?"

"I saw that you were getting quite comfortable, but I would advise against it." Nala was about to ask what she meant, but didn't get the chance. "I don't believe the story you've told my sons, daughter and husband. There is no way you need help like you said you do, and Bwana is too smart to fall for it, so I would leave while you can."

"Wow!" Nala replied, hurt and shocked. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I would not lie to you, or anyone here. Angani went off to check how bad things are- you can believe him, right?"

"I will, but only because I know he will prove that you're lying."

She walked away, leaving Nala hurt and confused. Why had she suddenly confronted her like that? Was Nala not trustworthy? She knew she was telling the truth as well.

"Nala?" She looked down and saw Tumaini at her feet. "Ignore Kulinda- she's always been grumpy."

Nala couldn't help but cheer up thanks to Tumaini- she reminded her of herself when she was young- so she went back to playing with the cubs.

* * *

"Get up!" Scar ordered, before kicking the still unconscious Chumvi. "I said, get up!" When Chumvi began to stir, he dragged him towards the cave exit by the scruff of his neck. "It's time you were punished for your crimes."


	7. Ch 7- Facing The Sentence

Chumvi was dragged out of the cave. He tried to get loose, but Scar wouldn't loosen his grip. Once outside, Scar dumped his body unceremoniously in front of the crowd of hyenas and lions. He looked around and couldn't see a friendly face amongst them. A sense of dread began to fill him as Scar began to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he began, his voice carrying for nearly a mile. "As you are all aware, following Nala's escape, I took her brother, Mheetu, into captivity. His crimes are forgivable if he cooperates with my demands. However," he put a paw on Chumvi's back, "THIS lowlife, by the name of Chumvi, attempted to free him from captivity!" The crowd began to shout at the accused. "He DARED to defy me! I am aware that times have grown hard, but a traitor is the last thing we need! I am trying my hardest to save the-"

"You are saving nothing!" Chumvi shouted back. Scar stared down at him, anger flaring. "The people know you are lying! The real Pride Landers- not your hyenas, and not these secret militia posers!" The crowd grew restless, many shouting their wishes to kill him. "If they were here now, not in their homes- no doubt held there by your guards- they would want the real justice, not your tyranny."

"THIS IS JUSTICE!" Scar roared. He slammed his paw on Chumvi's head, drawing blood as it smashed into the rocky ground. "Even when death stares him in the face, he defies us! His resilience is almost admirable, but it has been misplaced! I have the authority and reason to end his life right now, but if anyone has a reason for him to live, speak now!"

The air went silent. After a moment, Scar slowly placed a claw directly under Chumvi's chin, glared menacingly into his eyes, and-

"Stop!" a voice emerged from the crowd. Scar withdrew his claw, allowing Chumvi to exhale out of relief. Looking into the crowd, he saw Mirajane emerge from the crowd. "He must live!"

"Mira!" Zira hissed. "Come here!" She obeyed. "What is the meaning of-" Mirajane then whispered into her ear. She was initially furious, but that fury was replaced with an evil, knowing grin. "I see! Wait here, my dear." She then approached Scar and relayed back to him what she had just been told. His eyebrow lifted, and she nodded. "This would be more favourable, my liege. Mirajane is my most loyal ally, and a fearsome huntress. I beg of you to grant her wish."

"I see," was his response. He took a moment to ponder the proposal, pacing around the curious Chumvi, who was just waiting for the decision. Eventually, Scar reached his decision. "It would seem that luck favours you, Chumvi. Because Zira herself agrees with this, you shall be spared. Instead of death, you are now sentenced to imprisonment. In two weeks, you shall be released, but under her watch."

Chumvi looked over at Mirajane, who grinned at him. "I take it there's a catch?"

"I hereby formally betroth Mirajane and Chumvi! The ceremony shall occur two weeks today, performed by myself! Now, take him away!"

Chumvi had no opportunity to object, as the hyenas carried him away. He caught one last glance of Mirajane's evil grin as he was carried away, and he didn't know whether he was lucky to be alive, or if Scar's decision had meant he was in hell.

* * *

"Thank you, everyone!" Bwana announced. They had just enjoyed their evening meal, and thanks to the hunting party, everyone ate. "Today has been a good day for our small community! Thanks to Nala, our hunters have been more successful than ever, and it looks like it could be that way for the foreseeable future. Let us rest for tomorrow. I wish you all a good night."

With that, everyone headed into their caves, except for Nala. As Kulinda passed her, she received a cruel glare from the elder lioness. It unnerved Nala, so rather than follow the others into the cave, she stayed there for a moment, just looking at the setting sun. She still did not understand the distrust she received from her, and whether or not it was justified. Nala knew the truth about the Pride Lands, but was Kulinda just looking out for her community? Or was it more personal?

"You okay?" Nala had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Msaada sneak up on her. "You seemed concerned with something. I thought I'd check you were okay." She sat down, and Nala did the same. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's probably nothing," Nala replied. "It's just… don't get me wrong, I am quite happy here. You have all been so kind and welcoming… except for Kulinda. I know she is your mother, but I just feel as though she is targeting me, trying to get me to leave. I don't understand why-" She stopped when she noticed Msaada laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Msaada just laughed louder. "It's nice to know you care!"

"No, no, no!" she said through tearful laughs. "It's not that. My mother is like that with anyone who is new! Relax! Oh, you are so sweet and innocent, if you honestly think that meant anything!" Nala's cheeks grew red, and Msaada laughed again, this time Nala joining her. Nala smiled as she laughed- the people here really did care about her. "There we go, no more sad-faced Nala!" Msaada got to her feet. "Are you coming in now?"

Nala looked at the sky, and smiled as the stars began to appear. "Soon."

Msaada nodded and allowed Nala to stargaze for a while, retiring to the cave. Nala smiled as she could see the stars light up the night sky. 'The kings of the past,' she thought, reminiscing the time Simba had told her that.

* * *

" _C'mon, Simba," she moaned, "where are we going?"_

" _We're almost there!" he said, eagerly. Once they were at the top of the hill, he stopped. "Okay, just look at the sky."_

" _Are you kidding me? Simba, we've looked at the stars loads of times. What's so special about tonight?"_

" _It's not about tonight," the young cub giggled, "it's that they're more than just stars!" She raised an eyebrow. "My dad explained it to me. Last night, after the Elephant Graveyard, we stopped on this hill, and he told me that the stars are all the great kings of the past."_

 _She gasped. "No way!" When she turned back to the stars, she was in awe. "So, all your ancestors are those stars?" He nodded. "I thought that when we all died, we became the grass! The circle and life, and all that!"_

" _Our bodies do, but our spirits become the stars."_

" _So, if the kings become stars, what do the rest become?"_

 _Simba thought about it for second, trying to find the most likely answer. "I think their spirits go to the moon, because without the people, the kings can't lead over the Pride Lands."_

" _So, I'll be a part of the moon…"_

 _He smiled at her. "Actually , you'll be a star right next to mine, because you're my best friend."_

 _She laughed lightly, thankful the darkness hid her blush. "I better be," she joked, when what she really wanted to say was "thank you."_

* * *

She smiled at the memory, and couldn't help but cry. She scanned the stars, but couldn't find the star she thought was Simba's- if he was dead, then surely, he would have a star too.

And then it hit her.

"He never got to be king," she whispered, frowning. She then turned her head to the moon. "Hey, Simba. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while. After Scar started forcing a curfew, I haven't seen the stars in a while." She chuckled a little, before she let the tears fall. "I miss you, Simba. You would have been a great king. You would never have allowed the hyenas in, you would have looked after everyone, and you would have set a good example for generations to come. I know you kept saying that you would have gotten rid of betrothals, but to tell you the truth… I wouldn't have minded being your mate. I know it's silly to say that now, but it's true. I know that you would have had the brightest star in all of the sky." She gave a light laugh. "I bet you're wondering how I haven't gotten over you, after nearly three years… but how could I? You meant too much to me to do so. At least I've found a way to not be sad anymore…"


	8. Ch 8- The Truth Unveiled

It was the next morning. The sun had yet to fully appear, so the sky was glowing golden. There were a few clouds dotted about, but other than that, the sky was clear. The air was cool and calming. Outside of the cave, Nala was still asleep- she had spent so long talking to 'Simba' that she had fallen asleep before returning to the cave. As she slept, she thought back to the fun times and adventures, or rather, misadventures that she had had with her friend. It was the best night of sleep she had experienced in a long time, because she was able to look back without feeling sad about what had happened.

"Good morning, Nala!" A voice spoke, waking her from her slumber. She gently opened her eyes, lightly yawning, before looking around to discover that the voice came from Bwana. "I was not expecting to see you outside at this time. Tell me- do lions mostly sleep outside in the Pride Lands?"

"Oh! Good morning, Bwana!" she replied, smiling and standing up. "Erm, no, we don't. We tend to sleep in the caves at Pride Rock, but I sometimes sleep outside after stargazing, which is why I slept out here. Have you never slept outside of the cave before?"

"I cannot say that I have. If it isn't any trouble, what is the appeal?"

"Well, a friend of mine once told me that the stars were the great kings of the past, so I feel comforted in knowing that they watch over me as I sleep. Plus, the cool air is rather soothing."

He chuckled. "You are a mysterious one, Nala. We have had many lions come and go through our community, we've dealt with one or two attacks, and we have even had to help the odd number of travellers who have been injured or sick." He took a couple of steps towards her, smiling in an unnerving way at her. "But never have we come across anyone like you."

"Oh?" She felt herself freeze. 'Why is he smiling at me like that?' she asked herself, uncertain what to make of his expression. "And what is it that makes me so unique?"

"You've been here two days, and you've made a big impact on my people- you've helped the lionesses to improve their hunting strategy, you've looked after the children, and you've been respectful to the elders, including my parents." As he spoke, he had made his way towards her- he was now right in front of her. "And I don't think I need to say this, but you have made a big impression on me."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but she stepped back. "B-Bwana! What are you doing?"

"Nala, don't resist it," his voice was low, as if he was attempting to hypnotise her, "we can have something beautiful." He tried again, but she stepped back. This angered him, as he swiped his claws across her shoulder. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. "I offer you something that many would DIE for, I try to give you MY love, and you spit on it! You disgraceful excuse for a lioness!"

He placed his paw against her throat, and she gasped. "Bwana! I barely know you! I'm sorry if you thought that I wanted you to love me, but I just don't have those feelings- for anyone!"

"I don't believe that! Come to think of it, I don't think I believe the story you told us when you arrived either!"

"W-what?!" she cried. "Y-you think that I-I've been lying to you?!"

"I wouldn't put it past you!" He turned his head, and noticed the rest of their community emerging, most likely from hearing their argument. "Now, you can prove it to everyone!"

"Bwana, stop this now!" Msaada shouted, rushing over to her brother. "Why are you attacking her?"

"I'm glad you've asked that!" he announced, removing his paw from Nala's throat. "My people, thank you for coming! What I am about to say will shock you to your very core, but I must inform you of the truth. This fiend right here," he pointed to Nala, "has been lying to you all!" The crowd gasped in shock. "The Pride Lands aren't in danger- our lands are in danger of being taken by them!"

"That is a lie!" Nala shouted, and tried to stand up, but Bwana pushed her down.

"You be quiet!" he hissed. "I will not let you harm my people in any way."

"Bwana, that is enough!" Msaada approached her brother once more. "You have no evidence that she is guilty of anything- if she wanted to take over our lands, why would she help us? Why would she help us with the hunting? Why would she watch over the cubs, when if she wanted to, she could have hurt them?"

"Another good question, sister, and one that had me pondering last night. There was a moment when I actually believed her! But then I realised- if she had not agreed to help, had she attacked our cubs, or even if she had fled, her lie would have been exposed. She had to look like she cared, or else we would have been able to protect ourselves against an oncoming attack- one that could happen at any moment. Had she acted like she didn't care, we wouldn't trust her, and we would sense she was lying."

Msaada didn't know how to react to that. 'Could it be true?' she thought. 'Would she really do that?'

"Bwana, what about Angani?" Shemeji interrupted. "If he has yet to return, then we cannot know for sure how true her story is." Nala and Msaada both smiled at him, thankful for his clear judgment. "We should wait for him to return before we make any judgment."

"He's right," Msaada spoke up. "Until then, leave Nala alone."

She walked over to her friend to try and help her up, but Bwana was blinded by his rage, and in one moment that almost slowed down time, he swiped his claws across her face. A scratch emerged across the bridge of her nose, blood trickling down it. It was as if she fell in slow motion, Bwana slowly realising the mistake he had made. The crowd gasped in disgust at his actions. The cubs began to cry, so Kulinda and Furaha took them away. Msaada just stared up at her brother, who stared back. Both were in shock, tears gently pouring from their eyes. That one action had set a rift in their relationship as siblings, and neither knew if it would be sealed.

As the crowd became aware of what had happened, a roar echoed over them. Emerging for, the crowd of spectators, Kuishi stared in horror at the scene that laid before him- Nala on the ground in fear; Msaada laid down in shock with a bleeding face; Bwana stared in disgust at the scene he had caused, with blood dripping from his claws.

"Bwana!" he shouted. "What have you done?" Bwana was speechless- it had happened so fast, that he didn't know what to say. "You interrogated that girl, when we had decided as a family to wait for our messenger to return, so you went against your own orders. You also used fear to try and make her confess something that may not even be true. But worst of all, you attacked your own sister! Hypocrisy, unjustifed aggression and disloyalty! Why have you done this?"

"F-father," he barely uttered, his voice quiet and shaky, "forgive me. I-I never w-wanted to-"

"Your words cannot justify forgiveness for such actions! Let me remind you- when you became an adult, I asked you to take over for me as leader of our community, and you were more than happy to do so. I chose you because you were the oldest, and because I thought you were the most responsible. But we agreed that if I felt you let the power get to your head, or if you used your authority in a way that would benefit yourself rather than these people, I would have you step down. I was hoping this wouldn't be the case, but today is that day."

"Sir, I beg you-"

"Your begging will not help you! I will decide what to do with you later. For now, return to the cave."

As he turned around, with his head held low, they heard wings fluttering. Looking a short distance away, they saw Angani heading towards them.

"I'm back, sir!" he said to Bwana, then looked around at everyone else. "It looks like I missed something quite big!"

"I will explain later, Angani," Kuishi told the messenger, "but right now, we need to know. What are the conditions like in the Pride Lands?"

"Of course, sir. Well, I got there yesterday, and what I saw was appalling! The conditions were worse than she said- all the plants had died, the Watering Hole was practically a puddle, and hyenas were everywhere! Hundreds of them!"

"I see." Kuishi looked over at Bwana, who hung his head even lower. "What about their leader? Is it true that Mufasa is gone?"

"Well, I didn't see who was in charge up close, but it definitely wasn't Mufasa! You've talked about him before, sir, and they didn't match his description at all. His fur was a reddish-brown, his mane was black, and he had a huge scar over his eye."

"That's definitely Scar," Nala explained.

"Thank you, Angani," Kuishi explained, and Angani bowed. "Shemeji, Nala, Msaada- we will have a discussion. The rest of you, please return to the caves."

They followed his order and went to the cave, leaving the four lions outside with Angani.

"Pardon me, sir, but why did you send Bwana to the cave?"

"Bwana is no longer the leader here. He shall now be replaced," he smiled at his two other children, "by Msaada and Shemeji."

"What?!" they both said at once, to the minor amusement of their father.

"I thought Bwana was best for the job, but you two will do what is best for this community. Shemeji, you just showed clear judgment, and Msaada, you stuck up for your friend, and showed compassion. Neither of you is better suited, so with the two of you working together, we will thrive."

"You okay with that, Bro?" Msaada asked, smirking.

"I think it's the best decision," he smiled back.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now then," he turned to Nala, "I owe you a sincere apology for the actions of my son."

"You don't, sir," Nala replied, smiling at the older male, "you gave me a home for the past two days. That is more than enough."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like. As for your request, we would love to help you," she smiled, until he continued, "but we don't have enough people to do so. We cannot risk the children or our elders, and Bwana will not be likely to help you right now, so that leaves us with seven lions, not including yourself. We would need twenty to attempt such an attack."

Nala nodded, then thought of an idea. "Sir, if I was to go and search for others who could help us, would you be willing for them to join you here?" He looked at his son, then at his daughter, then back to Nala, and the three of them all nodded. "Thank you. I shall begin tomorrow."

"Of course. Until then, enjoy your time here. For the time being, this is your home."


	9. Ch 9- Slow Progression and Regression

It had been ten days since the incident with Bwana, and since then, Nala had tirelessly been working to find allies to join her and the others in removing Scar from the throne. While she had begun her mission hopeful, she was beginning to grow desperate. Some groups flat-out laughed in her face at the notion, others refused to even listen to her- there was even one group that had attacked her, to the point where she couldn't go out searching the next day. She had managed to find two groups- one with four females, and one with two females, five males and a cub- and they had gone back with her to Msaada's camp, but the first group left, deciding that they had to put their survival first. This meant there were fourteen lions and lionesses who were willing to join her, but this was not enough for Shemeji to agree to the attack.

Nala had just returned, tired from another failed recruitment attempt. She slowly approached Msaada, who just smiled sympathetically at the lioness that practically collapsed in front of her. She had received a minor scar from what Bwana had done to her, which was only noticeable up close, while Nala had no scarring herself.

"Bad news, I'm guessing?" she asked, smirking.

"Yeah," she panted in response. "This group listened to me, at least, and there was at least a dozen of them- there would have been more than enough for us to go to the Pride Lands! Unfortunately, they decided they didn't want to join me."

"This was the South camp, right?" Nala nodded. "I see. I think they were kicked out a long time ago, or something like that. Never mind, we just have to hope you have better luck tomorrow."

"If I even go."

Msaada huffed. "Nala, do not give up on this now! You've united our group with another, and it has made this community stronger, so we stand by you. We just need a few more and we can do this."

"How did it go, Nala?" Shemeji asked as he approached them. He took one look at Nala's expression, and sighed. "I see."

"I was closer with convincing this group than I had been with others. I don't understand what it was that meant they wouldn't join me."

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it now. You wouldn't have been able to force them to join us, so it's better if we just focus on the next group."

"I just wish I had convinced them, because we would have had enough, and that was the last group I could find within the area I have been searching. I'll have to expand my search area, but that will take even longer. There is a settlement on the other side of the river to the west, but it will take me three days to get there ran, and I don't know if there is anywhere I can stop in between."

"We have other issues, I am afraid," they heard Kuishi speak gravely as he joined them, "I have just looked at our community and I realise that there is a big issue."

"What is it, father?" Shemeji asked.

"I noticed it last night. I had woken up late, and as I went outside, I noticed we don't have much room. We can maybe fit one or two more, and maybe a cub, but that is the limit."

"And one or two won't be enough for us to engage in the attack," Msaada pointed out. "We have fourteen adults, with two elders and four cubs. Unless you find a group that has at least six adult members, we may not be able to help you after all."

"I see." Nala sighed heavily, exhausted by the idea that this had all been for nothing.

"Wait a second," Kuishi realised something, "fourteen adults? We have fifteen!"

"He didn't tell you?!" Msaada asked.

"Who didn't tell me what?" Msaada looked at Shemeji with uncertainty. "Please, my daughter, what is it?"

She sighed, before nodding. "Bwana has… decided to leave." Kuishi's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "He came to me to apologise for what happened, and told me that he needed time to figure out who he was."

"He told me that as well," Shemeji added, "and he asked me to look after everyone, especially you. He saw you weren't there, and said he had to leave. I guess he never found you before he did."

"No…" The older male's eyes began to tear up, and Nala felt a pain in her heart.

"Kuishi, I'm so sorry," she told him, giving him a hug. "If I had never come here-"

"Do not apologise, my dear. He has made his decision. As his father, I must respect it. I can't just forgive him for his actions- maybe one day, he will return and prove that he can be forgiven for what he did." He released himself from the embrace. "Well, it is getting late. I will retire for the evening. I wish you luck tomorrow with your search."

"Thank you, sir." Kuishi went into his cave, soon followed by Msaada and Shemeji. Nala looked up at the sky, and sighed. "I hope they do."

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, things had severely worsened. The last few animals had left that day, and the last drops of water that were in the Watering Hole had dried up. It was as if the Pride Lands themselves sensed that the damage was almost too great to recover from, as the skies were almost constantly red, with grey clouds filling them. The lions had noticed this, and were growing uncertain of Scar and his reign.

The king, at that moment, was in his 'prison'. He glared at his two captives, Mheetu and Chumvi, with an evil grin. He had tortured Mheetu because Nala left, and he now had scratches all over his face, a missing toe from his hind right paw, and his tail was worn and cut.

"Well, well, well," Scar taunted, "you two are awfully quiet." Mheetu spat at him, but the tyrannous king just laughed. "Even now, you have spirit! That is adorable."

"Sire!" he heard a voice call, and into the cave came a blue hornbill. "The Watering Hole is now completely empty, so there is no water for anyone to drink. There are no herds or plants, so there is no food for anyone to eat-"

"Oh, Zazu, you are dramatic," Scar jested.

"Sire, this is no joke! We must leave, or everyone will die!"

"I have made it perfectly clear that we are not leaving! This is our home, so if we should die here, so be it!"

Zazu then decided he had had enough. "Sire, I have stood by you since you became king, but I cannot allow this. A king knows how to rule his kingdom and look after his people, and a king would know when to leave their kingdom, as long as it meant putting their people's needs before his own! Mufasa knew that well, so I implore you- do what is right!"

Scar's eye twitched, but he smiled. "How… honest of you, Zazu." He walked up to his major-domo, still smiling. "You're right- a king knows when to leave, and what to do for his people. However," he then quickly grabbed Zazu by the throat, snapping, "a king also follows tradition, and stays true to his kingdom! I will not take your insolence!" He then threw Zazu into a smaller cage, made of bones from an armadillo. "And don't you DARE mention THAT name ever again!" He then stormed out of the cave, leaving the three prisoners to look at each other.

"Don't worry, Zazu," Mheetu said, in an attempt to reassure the hornbill, "Nala will return soon… I hope…"

* * *

Late that night, Nala was fast asleep, with the other lionesses sleeping around her too. However, her sleep would not last for long.

"Nala?" Msaada asked. "You awake?"

"Wha?" she asked, hazily waking up. "Msaada? What's going on?"

"There's a crazy monkey guy outside who claims he knows you."

"Monkey guy?" Nala shook her head as she stood up. "Hang on, I'll go see what they want."

Nala then stepped outside, and gasped, as the person in front of her said, "hello, Nala."


	10. Ch 10- An Old Acquaintance

"You look surprised to see me!" he laughed. Stood in front of Nala was a grey and white mandrill, with a blue and red face. He had a smile on his face, while he leaned using his staff that held a kind of fruit. "You do remember me, don't you?"

"Uh, y-yes," she replied, still dazed from the surprise of his appearance, "y-you're the healer from the Pride Lands. You would perform ceremonies, like weddings and presentations for new-born cubs."

"Ah, so you remember me, but!" He stabbed his staff into the ground, causing her to jump back. "But! You have missed out an important detail about who I am!" She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, unsure what he meant, which caused him to huff as he paced around, shouting, "honestly! You put in so much hard work to look after people, then they go away for two weeks and they don't even remember your name!" He cackled like a mad man, before turning back with a smile. "I am Rafiki, Nala."

"Oh, of course. Forgive me, Rafiki. I've had a lot to deal with since I left."

"Ah, yes, I am aware." She was about to ask him what he meant, but he answered her before she could ask the question. "Your mother has been watching over you."

She frowned at this. "You must not be aware that she has… died, then."

"Oh, but I am aware! Take a look at the sky, my dear." She did as he asked. "Has anyone ever told you what the stars really are?"

"Actually, yes. Simba once told me that they are the kings of the past, who watch over us."

"That is good, but not entirely true. You see, it takes more than a king to make a kingdom, so the kings make up the brightest stars, but smaller ones are the people that matter most. Friends, loved ones, family members, loyal allies- these stars all connect with the star of their king to form the constellations. Take a look at this star." He pointed at a bright star, near the moon. "That star is Mufasa. I know this, because on the night of his death, it appeared out of nowhere. The star that is right below it," he smiled at her, "is Sarafina."

She gasped. "Y-you mean… that's my mother?" He nodded, and she felt her eyes get tears again. "I didn't know that she meant so much to him."

"But of course! Your families had been close for a long time. You may have known Simba, and your mother may have been friends with Sarabi first, but your grandfather Nafsi was a good friend of Mufasa's father Ahadi. The circle of life came full circle when Sarabi married Mufasa, making your families close once more."

"That's incredible," she sighed. She smiled at the thought, but then she realised something. "So, how did you find me?"

"I already told you, your mother has been watching over you. She has been ensuring that you fulfil your destiny."

"If that is the case, then why have you come to find me?"

"Well, she asked me to help you find the people you need, so that the Pride Lands can be saved. So! That is what I am doing!" He looked up at the stars and began to move his arms, almost waving them around. Nala was about to ask him what he was doing, but again, he seemed to know and answered before she could. "I am just figuring out the directions for you." He found the North Star, then went "aha! There we are!" He pointed east. "Now then, if you head in that direction, you should reach a rainforest, and you will find the people you need. I would go now- there is no time to waste, so leave now and you should make it by midday."

He began to walk away, but Nala still had questions. "Wait! How do you know there are people there?"

"Because the kings of the past never lie!"

"Okay. But, before you go, I have to ask one thing. If my mother's star is in a constellation with Mufasa's, then how come I can't see Simba's?"

He smiled, before walking back towards her. "Come closer." He lowered his head next to her ear, placed a hand around it, and said "Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!"

She looked at him as if he was insane. "What does that mean?"

"That you are a baboon, and I am not!" He laughed manically, before adding, "now go! Your destiny awaits you, Nala!"

"Nala?" she heard Msaada call. She turned her head towards the cave, seeing the lioness emerge from it, then turned back to see Rafiki was gone. "So, what did that crazy guy want?"

"Well… apparently, there is a group at a rainforest to the east, and that I need to leave now or else the Pride Lands may not make it."

"Oh. I see. Well, in that case, the best of luck to you."

She then gave Nala a hug. "Thanks, Msaada," Nala replied, "I'll see you when I get back." She then broke the hug, and began to head east. She went at a steady pace- not quite walking, but not quite running either- with her direction in mind.

* * *

"Hi, darling," Mirajane announced as she entered the cave. Chumvi looked up as she entered, but looked down and moaned as he saw it was her. "Oh, I know. You wish we could be married already too, but we just have to wait. Scar did us a really big favour by making it as soon as he did! It usually takes months for a betrothed marriage to be arranged and completed."

"Yes, but it usually takes consent from both parties once both are of age," Zazu pointed out, causing her to snap her teeth at him.

"Watch your mouth, birdie." She flared her teeth at him, before smiling at Chumvi again. "Ignore him. We'll be joined together soon enough."

She was about to leave, before Chumvi spoke up. "Mira." She turned around. "Why did you do it? You knew I didn't want to be with you, and I still don't, but you still asked for Scar to betroth us. Why?"

She smirked at him even wider, walking up to the cage. "Oh, sweetie. You can't hide your true feelings from me. I can make you love me, no matter how long it takes." She placed a kiss on his nose through the elephant ribs. "I'll see you at the altar," she said, in an attempt to seduce him, before she left.

"And I thought I had it bad," Mheetu jested, but Chumvi just sighed. "Look, Nala will return. She has to."

"Your faith in your sister is admirable," Zazu suggested, "but perhaps we must now face reality. The Pride Lands are doomed."

"Don't say that! My sister has not given up, I know it! I don't know why she has taken so long, but she will return. I know it."

"For the sake of everyone that lives here, I hope so."

* * *

Nala had travelled throughout the night. She had stopped at the Watering Hole of a group she had previously visited, who allowed her to rest for an hour, before she continued on her way. Soon, the rainforest was in sight, and it was a welcome sight- while the area leading up to it was mostly dry, the rainforest itself actually looked to have life in it. It reminded her of what the Pride Lands were like when Mufasa was king, as there were plenty of plants.

She began to walk towards it, before she spotted something- a reddish-brown warthog, with black hair and hooves. It was quite plump. 'Perfect for lunch,' she thought, licking her lips. Slowly, she crouched down as low as possible and began to crawl towards it. She moved gently through the grass, her eyes not leaving the warthog, until she heard something crack. Under her paw, she saw that she had broken a stick. For a brief moment, the warthog looked right at her, almost trying to see what was staring at it, before it screamed and began to run away. 'Damnit! I guess there's no such thing as a free meal.'

She began to give chase, following the warthog into the rainforest, chasing it through bushes and around trees. When in a clearing, the warthog got caught under a tree, but she was unable to hunt it down, because out of nowhere sprang a male lion, who began to fight her. She scratched and clawed, making sure not to get hit herself, before pinning the Lion to the ground. She stared him in the eyes, growling ferociously, but then he said something that threw her completely off balance.

"Nala?"

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this so far! I'm having a lot of fun working on this, but I need a few days before I can upload a new chapter. For the next few days, I will be a part of a musical at my school, so I will be focused on that, but I also need a chance to go and watch the film again, so I can figure out how to continue with this story. I will upload a one-shot to make up for this, and once I've uploaded the next chapter- hopefully, this weekend- I will most likely return to the same schedule I had worked with so far for this. So, until then, thanks for reading!)**


	11. Ch 11- Back From The Dead

**(A/N: okay, here we go again! I kind of like that I took a break in the story where I did, because it gives two meanings to the title of this chapter! Hehe! Anyway, thanks for waiting so long, and I should hopefully be able to get the other chapters up at a regular pace. I don't have an excuse for having taken this long, other than I have experimented a little with other ideas, but I will focus on this until I have finished. Also, I know that this chapter does use the lines from the film- from this point onwards, it will a fair bit- I'm sorry if this comes across as cheap or unoriginal or stealing, because that is not what I wanted from doing this. I'm trying to link this more to the actual film now, so just be aware of that. Now, without further ado, please enjoy!)**

The moment this random male lion said her name, her snarling glare became a face of shock. 'How does he know my name?' she asked herself, stepping off him and backing away. This allowed the lion to get to his feet, and as he slowly took a couple of steps towards her, he smiled.

"Is it really you?" he asked, and it confused her even more.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to find any feature of his that looked familiar.

"It's me. Simba."

"Simba?!" For a moment, she thought he was lying. There was no way that this lion stood in front of her- the one that had stopped her from hunting a random warthog, and had got into a scrap with her- was the same cub that she played with as a kid; the same cub that died in a wildebeest stampede, a long way away from where they were; the same cub that she, at one point, had a crush on.

But then, she took a moment to look into his eyes. The second that followed after this felt to her like forever, as looking into his reddish-brown eyes brought back all the memories she had of Simba, from pinning each other to the ground, to playing tag by the Watering Hole, to looking up at the stars late at night, to him defending her from the hyenas in the elephant graveyard. That was what it took for her to realise that this lion in front of her really was the same cub that she thought had died many years ago, and in an instant, her shock turned into elation.

"Woah!" they both shouted, smiling widely as they started to circle each other, asking each other how they ended up in this rainforest- to anyone else listening, it was hard to tell what was being said, but they were both too excited that they had found each other to slow down. The sudden rush from finding her long-thought dead friend made her feel a happiness she hadn't felt since she was a cub.

'Since I last saw Simba,' she reminded herself, as she forced back any possible tears.

"Hey!" a voice shouted beneath her, and she looked down to see a meerkat waving his arms in the air. "What's going on here!?"

Simba just smiled at the meerkat, as he replied, "Timon, this is Nala. My best friend."

"Friend?!" Timon's exclamation almost went unnoticed, as the two lions shared a heartfelt smile with each other.

"Hey, Pumbaa, come over here!" The warthog then proceeded to free himself from under the tree root, and walk over to them. "Nala, this is Pumbaa! Pumbaa, Nala!"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Pumbaa greeted her, giving a smile. She gave an honest laugh, surprised that he was so open to meeting her, despite having just been chased by her a minute ago.

"The pleasure's all mine," she replied.

"How d'you do- Woah! Woah!" Timon then proceeded to make a 'T' with his hands. "Time out! Let me get this straight- you know her, she knows you, but she wants to eat him, and everybody's okay with this... DID I MISS SOMETHING-"

"Relax, Timon," Simba said to the crazed meerkat, who just looked back as if Simba was crazy.

"Wait 'til everyone finds out you've been here all this time." Her face then turned serious as she realised something. "And your mother! What will she think?"

Simba's face looked nervous as she said this, but she couldn't even fathom why that was. "S-she doesn't have to know," he told her, his voice suddenly lower. "Nobody has to know."

She couldn't believe he had just said that. 'Why wouldn't he want people to know where he has been?' she asked herself. "Of course, they do, everyone thinks you're dead!"

"They do?"

"Yeah." She then looked at the ground, a bit solemn about what she was about to say. "Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did?" He looked away from her, and she could tell he was battling some sort of demon in his mind as he did- was he hiding something from her? "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive, and that means… you're the king!"

"King?!" Timon said as he interrupted their conversation, a weird grin appearing on his face. "Lady, have you got your lions crossed!"

She didn't really listen to what else the meerkat and warthog then said, still comprehending that Simba had been here for over two years, and that he hadn't even tried to return, until Timon asked if Simba really was the king, and Simba replied "no."

"Simba!" she said, both shocked and hurt.

"No, I'm not the king! Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago!"

He then took a few steps away from her. She just looked at him, dumbfounded. 'What is going on with him?!' she thought, still shocked that he didn't want to be the king. She had spent the past two weeks looking for people to help take back the Pride Lands, and restore them to its former glory, then out of nowhere, her best friend- the best person she could have possibly found- appears as if back from the dead, and all of a sudden, he doesn't want to go back. 'Simba, what happened to you? What happened on that day with the stampede?' Her mind began to fill with questions that she wanted to ask him, and she didn't know where to start, which to ask first, or even how she thought he would respond. The one thing she knew, however, was that she had to speak to him urgently. If what Rafiki had said was right, then she would probably need to convince him to go back before the next day, in order to save their home.

"Would you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" she asked the warthog and meerkat, giving a sincere smile.

Timon scoffed. "Hey. Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?"

He cleared his throat, as he too smiled at them sincerely, saying, "maybe you better go."

Nala watched as the meerkat grew downcast, before walking away with Pumbaa, muttering something about 'knowing a guy'. She then looked towards the ground, a serious, uncertain look on her face. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed what else Simba said.

"It's like you're back from the dead," she told him. She then turned her head, her eyes meeting his. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." She looked back to the floor. "What it means to me."

He could sense that she was getting emotional, and smiled, his heart melting. "Hey, it's okay."

She then caught him off guard by rubbing her head under his chin, saying "I've really missed you."

He soon warmed to it, and replied, "I've missed you too," before the two began to nuzzle.


	12. Ch 12- Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

As the sun was setting, Simba led Nala deeper into the rainforest. The further he led her, the more she noticed just how beautiful this place was- the plant life was so alive and luscious, a mix of shades and hues that had long since been missing in the Pride Lands. The air was neither warm nor cool- instead, it was the perfect temperature that instantly gave her comfort. There were different kinds of fruit all around, and she had noticed birds flying overhead, some that used to live in the Pride Lands but eventually moved away, and some that she had never encountered in her life.

'Wow,' she thought, 'this place is amazing. It reminds me of what the Pride Lands used to be like… It's as if this is what is missing from there now.' She then looked over at Simba, and noticed something was on his mind. 'He seems like a different person, and yet he is still the same, sweet cub I used to play with.'

"So," she started, breaking the silence and finally getting him to look at her again, "how did you find this place?"

"Well," he began, showing slight hesitation, "after the stampede, hyenas chased me out of the Pride Lands. They said they would kill me if I returned, so I just kept moving, and eventually, I passed out. When I woke up, I saw that Timon and Pumbaa had brought me here. Ever since then, I've lived here with them, and I've really enjoyed it here." He noticed that she seemed a bit hurt at that last bit. He also noticed that, as he explained, she noticed he was holding part of the truth back. "But," he cleared his throat, "I've missed a number of things from the Pride Lands as well."

"Like?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Well, for one thing, my mother is still there. My friends are back there, my home was there… but there was one thing I never spent a day without missing." He smiled at her, his cheeks going pink. "And that was you."

"M-me?!" Her cheeks also went pink.

"Y-yeah. You were my best friend, Nala. How could I ever forget you? You meant so much to me! If I had been told I could bring anything, or anyone, with me to this place, it would be you."

'W-wow,' she thought, 'I can't believe I meant that much to him.' All of a sudden, she noticed that she felt thirsty. She had spent so long coming to terms with the fact that Simba was alive, and exploring this new environment, that she had forgotten to eat or drink. "Say, is there anywhere I can get some food or water?"

"Well, there isn't much here in terms of food, or at least nothing like there was in the Pride Lands. As for water, I know where you can get a drink." He then led her through some bushes, and once they were clear, she gasped at the magnificent sight of the beautiful waterfall that she stood at the top of. Looking down, she could tell the water was clear, and the sun sparkled as it reflected its rays against the watery surface. "The water is fresh, and runs all the way down to that river. You'll need to go down the side to get to the bottom- if you try and drink from the top, you might fall down, and I know first-hand that that is a painful experience." She giggled as he cutely rubbed his head for added effect, before he gestured for her to pass him. "After you."

"Why, thank you."

She then walked past him, and began to make her way down the waterfall. She carefully leapt down from one point to another, using the sturdy rocks as platforms for her descent. Once at the bottom, she turned around and noticed Simba, hot on her heels. She smiled suggestively and made her away across the stepping stones at the bottom, almost leading him along. Eventually, she found a spot to take a drink. Dipping her head down, she eagerly lapped up the cool, refreshing liquid, and sighed. All the while, Simba was taking a drink from another point, looking right at her with uncertainty.

'So many things to tell her,' he thought to himself, 'but how to make her see. The truth about my past?' He considered just telling her the truth, but then shook her head to remove that idea. 'Impossible. She'd turn away from me.'

Nala then looked up and saw Simba, noticing his inner turmoil and frowning. 'He's holding back, he's hiding,' she told herself. She noticed his smile, but could tell it wasn't fully genuine. 'But what, I can't decide!' He then got an idea and smirked at her, running past. 'Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside!'

When she realised what he was up to, she gasped and stepped to the side. In a flash, he ran past her, holding a vine in his teeth, and swung over the water on it, before leaping in. She gasped again, walking up to the water's surface and looking in. She could see bubbles appear, but couldn't see him, until he appeared from out of nowhere, pulling her into the water without even having time to realise. They quickly resurfaced, her gasping for air and him smirking smugly. She eagerly climbed out of the water, shivering at both how cold it was, and how sudden what Simba had just done was. As she collected her breathe, he climbed out as well, his wet mane covering his eyes. Instead of yelling at him, she just smirked at him, before pushing him back in.

"He's gonna come back at me for that," she said, laughing, "I had better make the most of this head start."

She then began to run through the rainforest, Simba following closely behind. She ran for minutes on end, laughing the whole way- it felt just like when they were cubs, running around the Pride Lands and playing. Once they got into a clearing, she slowed down a little, deciding that she could have a little fun with him as well. She led him into the trees as they playfully jumped about, having a playful scrap. As they did this, Simba tripped, and the two went tumbling down a hill. When they reached the bottom, both were laughing as Simba landed on top of Nala. She looked at him, smiling happily, so she made the most of the moment and licked him on the cheek. His eyes widened, and when he looked at her, she smiled at him, almost seductively. He seemed to understand what she meant by that, as he smiled back, before they nuzzled each other affectionately. They stayed that way for a while, the sun reaching even closer to setting over the horizon.

"This is perfect," Simba sighed.

"I know," Nala replied, rubbing her cheek with his. "If only we could stay like this forever."

"Then, why don't we?" She looked at him, as if to ask 'what?'. "Why don't we stay here? Forever?"

"But, Simba, we have to go back to the Pride Lands eventually. It's our home."

He grimaced as she said that, taking a sharp intake of breath, before he sighed, replying with "Nala, I… I can never go back there."

And in that one moment, she swore felt her heart break.


	13. Ch 13- Why Won't He Go Back?

She was in complete shock- she had been so sure that this was the same Simba he grew up with; the same Simba that she had started to fall in love with; the same Simba she thought died in a stampede; the same Simba that was supposed to be king. But, now, having been told that he planned to never go back to the Pride Lands- THEIR home- she felt confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him with confusion in her eyes, and her heart. "Of course, you can go back there, you HAVE to go back there. WE have to go back there."

She could tell he was torn, but he sighed as he stood up. "I'm… afraid it's not that simple. The truth is, this place is my home now." He started to walk away, so she followed him. He led her over a fallen tree that acted as a bridge. "Isn't this a great place?"

"It is beautiful," she told him. And she wasn't lying, either- she loved how beautiful the sky appeared over the trees, how clean the water was, how peaceful it was… but she knew that the Pride Lands needed him as their king. "But I don't understand something. You've been alive, all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?"

"Well," he leaped up into the low hanging vines, "I just needed to get out on my own, live my own life, and I did! And it's great!"

She still didn't understand why. "We've really needed you at home."

He scoffed, looking to one side. "No one needs me-"

"Yes, we DO! You're the king!"

"Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king! Scar is."

She stood up, placing her front paws on the vines. "Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands."

His eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"Everything's destroyed! There's no food, no water- Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."

He sighed again. "I can't go back."

Her patience was wearing thin, and she was starting to get angry. "Why?!"

"You wouldn't understand," was all he told her as he jumped off the vines.

"What wouldn't I understand?!"

"No, no, no… it doesn't matter, hakuna matata."

She paused for a second. "What?"

"Hakuna matata! It's something I learned out here. Sometimes, bad things happen-"

"Simba!"

He looked at her sternly. "And there's nothing you can do about it! So why worry?"

She decided there and then that she had had enough of this. "Because it's your responsibility!"

He felt his own patience wearing thin. He had tried to reason with her, but she was having none of it, so he suddenly turned around. "Well, what about you?! You left-"

"I left to find help! And I found you." She knew she was getting emotional, but she couldn't help it. This was a serious situation, and she needed to find a way to get through to him. "Don't you understand? You're our only hope!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Sorry."

She just stared as he started to walk away. 'No… I can't accept that, Simba…' She squinted her eyes at him. "What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember."

"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No. Just disappointed."

He stared directly into her eyes, moving his head towards hers. "You know, you're starting to sound like my father."

She couldn't believe he just said that to her. "Good! At least ONE of us does."

He gasped for a second. 'How dare she…' he thought, his anger growing. He snapped his head back towards her. "Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" She was a little scared at how hostile he was, backing up slightly. "You don't even know what I've been through!"

He turned around to walk away, but she was determined not to let him leave like that. "I would if you would just tell me!"

"Forget it!"

"FINE!"

She watched him storm off for a second, before she turned around and ran in the other direction. She ran through the bushes and trees of the rainforest until she was back in the clearing. Once she got there, she stopped. Her anger melted away, and she laid down in the grass, allowing herself to cry. Her childhood friend, her CLOSEST friend ever, had just defiantly yelled in her face, when she was just trying to explain what had happened, and why they needed him. She wanted to know what he had been through, but he wouldn't even tell her. She thought she had been getting closer to him, she had started to fall for him down by the waterfall, but now… she felt like she was losing him.

"Why, Simba?" she sobbed, laying her head in her paws. "What happened? Why couldn't you just tell me? You're my friend, I care about you. I NEED you. I… I LOVE…. you…" It was then she realised something. 'He's gone through so much… he lost his father, and he's had to spend so long away from home. I guess I wasn't exactly sensitive to him…' She sniffed back the tears, standing up. "I need him to see that I care about him. I should apologise to him."

So, she started to go back the way she came from. She walked over the tree and carried on in the way that she had seen Simba storm off, but when she found herself in another clearing, she couldn't see him, so she decided to look elsewhere. She looked at the waterfall, in between the trees, in clearings- for the better part of an hour, she searched everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found.

'Where's he gone?' she asked herself. She looked around, and even though it was getting dark, she managed to spot Timon and Pumbaa. The meerkat was sleeping on the warthog's stomach, while he slept as well. 'Maybe they'll know where he is.'

She walked up to them, and when they didn't wake up, she gently prodded Timon awake. "Hey," she said, "wake up." Timon slowly woke up, and turned over to look at who was prodding him. However, when he saw it was a lion prodding him, he started to scream. This, in turn, woke Pumbaa, and they both screamed. "Wait! Woah, woah! It's okay, it's me!"

Timon, once he and Pumbaa stopped screaming and realised it was just Nala, groaned as he walked up to her. "Don't ever do that again!" he moaned, gesturing with his arms. "Carnivores, oy!"

"Have you guys seen Simba?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "I thought he was with you."

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?"

They turned their heads when they heard laughter. Looking up in the tree, they saw Rafiki as he sat in the branches, grinning down at them. "You won't find him here!" He gave a light-hearted laugh, and bowed. "The king has returned."

She smiled when she realised what he was saying. "I can't believe it." She widened her eyes, then turned back towards Timon and Pumbaa. "He's gone back!"


	14. Ch 14- Rallying The Troops

"Wait up!" Pumbaa cried as he and Timon trailed behind Nala and Rafiki. "I can't run so fast!"

Nala didn't even look back. They had been moving for five minutes, at the most- she couldn't be stopping that early. "We don't have much time!" she shouted back. "If we don't hurry, we won't catch up with him in time!"

"Nala, we don't even know what the plan is here!" Timon argued. "We don't have any clue where you're taking us!"

Nala sighed as she and Rafiki stopped. "Okay, look. Simba has already begun to head to the Pride Lands, so that he can make Scar step down from the throne. Once he does that, Simba can banish the hyenas to the Outlands, and we can work to restore the area to its original state."

"Yeah, you explained all that. What are WE doing, though?"

"I'm taking us to the group that helped me for the past two weeks, and once there, I'm going to convince them to come with us. With more numbers on our side, we can fight through the hyenas and get Simba to Scar. From there, we'll head to the Pride Lands border and meet up with Simba, then we'll figure out how to get in."

Timon looked at her, questioningly. "And how do you know that they'll join us? If they didn't help you before, who's to say they'll help you now?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but after a moment of thinking, she realised she couldn't argue with him. "To tell you the truth, they might not." She looked down at her paws. "They may decide they don't want to help me, and we may have to go in alone." She then shook her head, and when she lifted her head up again, her face showed determination. "But I have to try. They are good lions and lionesses, and if I know them like I have over those two weeks, they will help us! Without them, we may not be able to do this."

Rafiki smiled at her, placing a hand against her back. "Well said, Nala!" he commended her. "I believe that you will convince them, but you should speak to them alone. They do not know me or…" he waved his hand in the direction of Timon and Pumbaa, "these two."

"Thanks," Timon responded, smiling with pride. However, he quickly figured out what he really meant and frowned. "Hey."

"The point is, it will be easier if you go by yourself, and it will be faster for us if we start to head straight to the Pride Lands. We will meet up with you and Simba, and from there we will work together to save the Pride Lands."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Rafiki. I really appreciate this."

"No problem, Nala. Now, go! Go and rally the troops!"

He cackled in his usual manner as she turned around and continued to run, her destination in sight and her motivation clear.

* * *

Msaada sighed, having just enjoyed the morning meal with her group. "It's going to be a good day," she said, looking up at the shining sun. "A good day."

"Msaada!" she heard a voice shout. Looking in the distance, she saw a lioness headed in her direction. She and the other lions stood up, looking towards the lioness. "It's me! Nala!"

Msaada smiled as she heard this. Once Nala was close enough, she gave her a hug. "Nala! It's good to see you."

"Msaada, I need you to come with me! All of you!"

Msaada, stepping back from the hug, noticed the excitement in Nala's face. "What do you mean?"

"It's time!"

"Time?" She quickly figured out what Nala was referring to. "Did you manage to find more lions to join us?"

"I found something even better! I-"

"What's going on?" they heard Kuishi call out, as he, Shemeji, and everyone else approached them. The elder male smiled when he saw Nala. "Nala! It is great to see you again! How did your latest search go? Do we have the numbers to help?"

"No, but I found something even better!"

Shemeji frowned, letting out a sigh. "Nala, we really want to help you," he explained, "but without enough lions, we can't help you. We have to look after our people first, so-"

"You don't understand! Simba is alive!"

Kuishi, Shemeji and Msaada looked at her in shock. "S-Simba?! As in, your childhood friend who was supposed to be the king, but died in a stampede?"

"That was what I thought too, but I found him! He's alive!" She turned towards Msaada. "Remember that monkey who came here, looking for me?" Msaada nodded, a bit slowly as she attempted to digest what Nala was saying. "He sent me to a rainforest, and when I got there, I found that he had been there after fleeing from the stampede. He's gone back to the Pride Lands to challenge Scar and restore the Pride Lands! But we need your help to do that."

It was then that the crowd began to murmur, debating over what to do. Msaada looked at Nala with uneven eyes. "Nala… I don't know what to say, but…"

"But what?" Nala looked at Msaada for a second, and when she realised what she was suggesting, her smile faded. "You don't believe me, do you?" Msaada didn't respond- instead, she looked down at her front paws. Nala felt at a loss. 'How am I supposed to convince them to help if they don't believe me?'

And that was when she remembered what a Rafiki had said.

" _Your mother has been watching over you…"_

And just like that, her determination returned. She knew that she couldn't stop now, after her mother sacrificed her life for her to get this far. So, taking a deep breath, she looked at the community that stood before her.

"Can I have your attention, please?" she addressed them, and their murmuring faded away. All their eyes were on her. "I know this is a lot to take in. It is hard to believe that someone has come back to life- believe me, when I first saw him, I didn't know if it was true- but the more I looked at him, the more I realised it was him. You don't know Simba, I realise, but I guarantee you that he is the nicest, strongest, most courageous lion you will ever meet, and when he reclaims the position as king in the Pride Lands, he will restore it to its former beauty. If you help me to help him, then you will have a place in the Pride Lands. Imagine- more space, more food and more lions who work together to help each other and protect the Circle of Life." She looked at them and could tell that they were uncertain. "I know this is a lot to ask, especially after everything you have done for me. You gave me a temporary home, and I did everything I could to help you while I stayed here. So, I ask you, I IMPLORE you, to please join me." The lions and lionesses of the group looked at each other, no one saying anything. "I understand how difficult this is, so here is what I am going to do. I am going to begin to head to the Pride Lands, which are northwest of here. If you decide that you wish to help, then follow after me, and if you do, Simba will welcome you. If not, then thank you for everything you have done for me."

With that, she headed in the direction of the Pride Lands. Everyone watched as she walked away.

Msaada looked at her father and brother. "What do we do?" she asked.

"Well," Kuishi replied, "I wish we could, but we have to look after our people. That is our priority."

"But, she IS one of our people! She has done so much for us since she joined us! Surely we owe it to her to help!"

"You're right, sister, but we might not be able to help her as much as she needs!" Shemeji argued. "If we had more members of our group, we could help, but with how many we have now… I don't know if it would be wise to do so…"

For a moment, nobody spoke up. Kuishi knew that he and his son were right about this, but before he could tell everyone what he thought they should do, they heard someone, who they had not expected to hear from, speak up.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do."


	15. Ch 15- Time To Take Back Our Home

It didn't take long for Nala to near the Pride Lands. It was easy to tell that she was close, as the skies were darker, the air felt less comforting, and the land looked to have less and less life the closer she got. While she was glad that she would be able to help her brother and avenge her mother, it didn't feel like she was returning home. Instead, it felt like she was walking into new territory. The home she knew was a happy place, where people got along and lived together in harmony, maintaining the Circle of Life.

'That's what it will be,' she reminded herself.

Looking around, she saw Timon and Pumbaa, so she walked up to her. The meerkat and warthog quickly realised she had arrived.

"Glad you could make it," Timon told her, sarcastic like usual, "I take it the cavalry isn't coming?"

"I don't think so," Nala admitted, "but we have to help Simba. That's what matters now."

"Do we tell him that your friends aren't coming?" Pumbaa asked.

She shook her head. "That won't help us." She then realised something. "Where did Rafiki go?"

"He said something about supplies in a tree. I swear, that guy is a few ants short of a nest."

Nala rolled her eyes. She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Mirajane walked into the cave, smiling happily as she approached the cage. Mheetu and Zazu just rolled their eyes at her, then looked away. Chumvi, on the other hand, sighed but still looked at her.

"Well, my dear," she told him, "tomorrow is the big day. Once we're married, we can take all the time in the world to," she licked him on the nose, "explore our relationship. Until then, my dear."

She then began to walk away. "Wait," Chumvi spoke up. This surprised her, but she obliged, turning back around. "Mira, I just have to say… I'm really glad this is almost over." Mheetu and Zazu tilted their heads at him, confused by this sudden change in him, but Mirajane was too intrigued by what her betrothed was saying as she stepped closer. "I know I've been pretty… hostile about our engagement, and it's not been easy to do while in this cage, but…" He then gave her a warm smile. "You've honestly grown on me, and once we're married, I think we will be really happy together."

She felt her heart flutter at those words. "Do you really mean that?"

"I really do. Mira, I honestly feel like I… like I LOVE you."

The flutter in her heart grew even bigger. "That's all I've been waiting to hear." She then proceeded to nuzzle him through the ribs. "I wish I could make it happen faster, I really do, but I'm afraid Scar is busy at the moment, but I promise that we will go somewhere really special when this is over."

"Anywhere with you is special." She looked him in the eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, you will."

She kissed him on the lips and walked away. Chumvi smiled as she did this, but the second she left the cave, that smile disappeared instantly. He quickly turned his head towards his 'cellmates', his eyes panicked. "That's it- we have to get out of here!"

Mheetu widened his eyes at his friend. "Are you serious right now?! That was all an act?!"

"Of course! I will not allow Scar to marry me and her!"

"Well, it's nice to see your head is on straight after all," Zazu commented, "but how do you plan to do that?"

"We'll find a way." He stared at the exit of the cave. "We have to."

* * *

He travelled non-stop, not resting for food or water, passing through the hot deserts of the Savannah, until he finally returned to the place he once called home- Pride Rock. However, this was not the Pride Rock he remembered. The ground was grey and cracked, everything was lifeless, skeletons of former residents of the Pride Lands littered the area. The skies were dark and foreboding. He looked out over the Pride Lands, looking to where the current king, his own uncle, was mostly likely at- Pride Rock.

'Scar,' he thought angrily, glaring at the monument, 'I've come to restore order. I won't let your tyranny ruin this place any longer.'

"Simba!" he heard someone shout. "Wait up!" Turning around, he was surprised to see Nala running towards him. "It's awful, isn't it?"

He had to agree. "I didn't want to believe you," he told her, as they stared back at the lifeless wasteland.

"What made you come back?"

He looked at her. "I finally got some sense knocked into me," he then frowned, "and I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

She was glad that he finally understood the severity of the situation, feeling as though the old Simba was back. "I will."

He looked at her. "It's gonna be dangerous."

'Or, maybe not,' she thought. 'This Simba seems wiser, more caring, more mature.' She smiled as an old memory came to her mind. 'The old Simba definitely wouldn't have said that.'

"Danger?" she mocked. "Ha! I laugh in the face of danger! Hahahaha!"

"There's nothing funny about this!" they heard Timon whine, as he stood there with Pumbaa, his paws against his hips.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Simba gasped, genuinely surprised to see the meerkat and warthog that had looked after him the past two years. "What are you doing here?"

"At your service, my liege!" Pumbaa explained, bowing to the lion.

"Oh, jeez!" Timon spat as he looked over the horizon. "We're gonna fight your uncle… for this?"

Simba scoffed. "Yes, Timon. This is my home."

"Oh… talk about your fixer-upper…" he sighed as he smiled at his friend. "Well, Simba! If it's important to you, we're with you to the end!"

He gave Simba a bow, and Simba smiled down at him. He was proud to know that his friends would stand by his side, despite what they were about to face. Looking back over the horizon, the four of them notice the skies darken as storm clouds covered the already cloudy sky.

"We better go now," Simba told them, leading them into the canyon. As they made the last step of their journey towards Pride Rock, Simba would occasionally glance towards Nala, thinking about how he was glad she was with him for this, until he sighed. "Nala, about what happened last night… I'm so sorry. I was completely rude towards you, and we had had such a good time together! I wish I could tell you why I left, I do, but-"

"Simba?" she cut him off, giving him a sympathetic smile as they looked each other in the eyes. She started walking closer towards him, until they walked side by side, and she gave him a lick on the cheek. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't very sensitive about the whole situation, I was too forceful. I don't know why you left and never came back, but I know it must have been important, because I know you would never desert your people on purpose… and… I know you would never leave me on purpose…"

He smiled back, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Of course not… you mean too much to me… in fact, since this standoff with Scar can go one of two ways, I feel I should tell you this before anything happens to us. The truth is, even though we've been apart for so long, I remembered you so well that… I started to have a crush on you." She gasped, realising where he was going with this. "For the longest time, I tried to stop myself, because I thought I would never see you again… and then we found each other, and after all that has happened, even though it was only yesterday, I realise that how I feel about you… it's more than just a crush. Nala…" he smiled the most caring smile he knew, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you."

She felt herself welling up inside as he said this, tears fighting to pour out. "Simba… you don't know how long I have waited to hear that. I love you too!"

The two of them stopped there and then to nuzzle each other, finally able to express how they truly felt. Simba licked her cheek, and she licked his, before they gently and lovingly pressed their lips together, the kiss feeling warm and sincere.

"Aww… young love!" Pumbaa cried as the two lions shared their affections. "It is too BEAUTIFUL!"

Timon winced as Pumbaa snorted while sniffling. "Oh, geez… Well, at least you two will be happy together… but right now, we need to get going. If you want to save your home, you better put this mushy stuff on hold. Save that for a time when you can get a room."

Nala and Simba laughed at Timon's wording, even though he was right. "Okay, Timon," Simba admitted, "we're almost there, and when we get there, no matter what happens, we will make it through."

Nala smiled as she added, "together."

Simba smiled back. "Together."


	16. Ch 16- Stealth Mission

They soon got close to Pride Rock, but the closer they got, the worse off the area looked. The skies were redder, the amounts of bones that littered the ground were in surplus, and to make things worse, the hyenas were swarming around. Simba quickly noticed them, and ensured that he, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa remained hidden behind a large, decaying, fallen tree and some rocks. He surveyed the area, looking for a possible route to take. As the others also looked around, Timon gulped.

"Hyenas…" he moaned. "I hate hyenas…" He edged a little closer to Simba and began to whisper. "So, what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

Simba looked at his meerkat ally. "Live bait," he whispered back.

Timon grinned. "Good idea." When he realised what the live bait was, however, he frowned at the male lion and flared his teeth. Pumbaa also looked towards Simba, out of uncertainty. "Hey!"

"Come on, Timon! You guys have to create a diversion!"

Timon gulped, realising how serious he was. "What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" Simba and Nala looked at each other, then smiled at Timon. Timon looked from Simba to Nala, then back to Simba, and sighed. "Please tell me you don't really want me to do that."

"Well, it would definitely be a distraction," Nala pointed out.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I forgot my drag outfit, so you better think of something else!"

"Perhaps these will help," they heard a voice whisper, so they turned around as Rafiki approached them, carrying leaves, flowers and an apple, as well as his staff. "These should be enough of a costume for you."

Timon groaned, taking the leaves and flowers, while Pumbaa grabbed the apple in his teeth. "Pumbaa, remember when you asked if we could keep the lion?" Timon asked as he and Pumbaa began to walk away. "Why did we agree to do that again?"

Nala couldn't help but laugh, but she kept it hushed so as not to attract attention. "They certainly are original," she said, then turned back to Rafiki. "Where did you go?"

"I had to return to my tree, so that I could check my supplies," he explained. "Scar has been taking my stock for months now, I needed to make sure I had enough left. Once this is over, there will be many who need you to guide them, but also me to heal them. If you pull this off, Simba, I shall be the healer for the whole Pride Lands- just like I was when Mufasa was king."

"Thank you, Rafiki." They heard a drumming, so they looked in the direction of the sound, and saw that Timon had begun the dancing distraction. "That's our cue."

So, Simba, Nala and Rafiki began to quietly sneak past the hyenas. As they did this, Nala couldn't resist peeking and seeing Timon doing his hula dance. "Either he has finally lost it, or he's done this before." She turned to Simba. "Did he ever do anything like this?"

Simba quietly chuckled. "Timon and Pumbaa have done quite a few crazy things, but the hula? Not as far as I know."

Eventually, the song and dance distraction came to an end, and Pumbaa and Timon ran away, screaming as the hyenas chased them.

"I guess I should go save their butts," Rafiki sighed, "good luck, you two."

Rafiki then followed after the warthog and meerkat duo, leaving Simba and Nala to keep going to Pride Rock. While the distraction had cleared a few hyenas away, there were still many about, so they didn't get too much further.

'Drat,' Simba sighed, 'there's too many. We'll have to split up.' He looked towards Nala, ready to explain this to her, but she nodded to him, as if she knew what he had just thought. Simba smiled, knowing she agreed, but quickly traded it for a serious expression. "Nala. You find my mother and rally the lionesses. I'll find Scar."

Again, she nodded. 'Good luck,' she thought as they went their separate ways. She quickly went down the hill she was on, using the rocks and bones to stay hidden from the hyenas. Once she was on lower ground, she had to stop for a second. Because there was no grass anymore, she couldn't use it to cover herself and sneak past. Looking around, she struggled to find a way to go further, but she looked at her feet and saw some small rocks. She looked towards Pride Rock, then at how many hyenas there were, and an idea came to mind. 'Hmm… if I kick this rock in the right direction, they might move towards it long enough for me to get past.'

She looked for the perfect spot, then swiftly flung the rock away. The hyenas looked towards it as it bounced on the floor, and moved towards it. Once they were close enough, and the path was clear, she snuck past, running as quickly and quietly as possible, soon reaching the place where all lions slept in the Pride Lands- Pride Rock. There was a small feeling of happiness, knowing that she was back where she had grown up her entire life until recently, but that was overshadowed by her determination to save her home. She entered the first cave she saw, but when she got inside, the inhabitants gasped, and she gasped as well. It was the same cave where Mheetu, Chumvi and Zazu were being held captive.

"Nala?!" Mheetu asked, shocked yet elated.

"Mheetu!" she shouted as she ran towards the cave. She poked her head through the ribs of the skeletal cave that held them prisoner, and he gave his sister a hug. "Oh, it is so good to see you!"

"I knew you'd come back, sis. I just knew. Mom would be so proud of you."

She then felt her tears pouring down her face. "Oh, Mheetu… I'm so sorry… if I had never left, she wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself for me, and you wouldn't be trapped here."

"Shh… it's okay… you both did what was right…"

"Yeah, Nala!" Chumvi added, giving Nala a friendly smile. "You're back now, and your backup will help us to beat Scar and save the Pride Lands!"

Nala then backed up. She looked uncertain, as she didn't know what to tell them. "Well… about that…"

"Miss Nala, if I may?" Zazu asked. "You do HAVE backup, don't you?"

"Well, I have SOME backup, but not a lot. You see, I found a small group a couple of hours away, and they let me stay for a while. They didn't have enough members for them to risk coming, so I helped them to find more, and one day, I found something amazing, or rather, someONE."

They all tilted their heads at her, as Mheetu asked, "what do you mean?"

She could barely contain her excitement as she answered. "Mheetu… Simba's alive!" They all widened their eyes at her. "It turns out he never died in the stampede, and was chased out by hyenas, until he was found by a warthog and a meerkat who looked after him since that day! I know it sounds weird, and to be fair, they are pretty weird, but it's true! When Simba decided to come back, I made sure to check with the group who had helped me, but they didn't know if they could risk coming or not, so I let them decide, and showed them where to go. So far, however, they haven't come. It's just me, Simba, the meerkat, the warthog, and Rafiki."

"Well, I must say, Nala!" Zazu chirped, grinning. "Now that Simba is back, the bylaws of the Pride Lands indicate he retakes the throne!"

"That's perfect, because he has gone to make Scar back down."

"Then we need to help him," Chumvi explained, "but first, we need to get out of here."

"Of course. Let me help." So, Nala, Mheetu and Chumvi began to push and pull the elephant skeleton cage. It was heavy, and it scraped across the ground, but they steadily moved it enough for Mheetu and Chumvi to get free. "Okay. Now that you're free, we need to go! Simba may need help!"

"Not so fast!" They all gulped when they realised who the voice belonged to. Turning towards the cave entrance, they grew fearful as they saw who it was. "You are going nowhere."


	17. Ch 17- Ambushed

Mheetu, Chumvi and Nala all gulped as they saw Zira standing in the entrance of the cave that had served as a prison for the two male lions. She stared at them with her orange eyes, flared with anger. "Well, well, well!" she taunted, taking two slow steps forward. "It seems our two traitors were attempting a breakout!" She turned towards Nala and let out a dramatic gasp, purely for emphasis. "And look who their cohort is- Nala, the deserter!" She began to evilly chuckle as she stepped closer. "You really thought you could come back here, and betray your king even further? How conniving of you."

"We are no traitors, Zira," Nala spat, "the true traitors are Scar and those who willingly followed him. You're the real traitors- traitors to the Pride Lands."

Zira scoffed. "You must be joking."

"She's right, Zira," Mheetu shot back, stepping to stand side-by-side with his sister, "you've ruined the beauty of our home. There is no water, there is no food, there are no herds- everything that made the Pride Lands what it was is gone, and all because of Scar."

The grin Zira had previously bared was now a snarling frown with her teeth flared. "How dare you! It is the lions that make the Pride Lands strong. It is US who-"

"Who are you trying to kid, Zira?!" Chumvi cut her off, and she growled at him, but he didn't back down. "There ARE no Pride Lands anymore. This isn't the Pride Lands, this is a wasteland infested with hyenas, ruled by a tyrannous idiot who should never have been king! You know this is true, so just admit it and let us go!"

Zira was fuming by this point. "How DARE you talk about the king like that! This is exactly why you were thrown in here- defiance, betrayal, selfishness! You are nothing but a traitor! ALL of you are!" She was going to continue her rant, but took in a deep breath instead, before giving a knowing grin. "But what am I doing? There is someone who came to visit you…" she turned to Chumvi. "Or at least, she came to visit you…"

None of them were able to answer before someone else entered the cave. Looking back to the entrance, a sense of dread washed over Chumvi as he saw Mirajane stood there, looking crazed and furious. 'Uh oh.'

"So!" Mirajane snapped. "You LIED to me! You don't love me at all, do you?!"

Nala looked at Mheetu, confused. "What's going on? Why is Mirajane here and saying… that?"

Mheetu chuckled nervously. "Well, since you left, Scar betrothed Mirajane… to Chumvi…"

Nala blinked a couple of times, then looked back and forth between Chumvi and Mirajane, before she started to laugh. Mirajane snapped her head towards Nala. "How DARE you laugh at me!" she roared. "I'll show you!"

Mirajane tried to pounce on Nala, but Chumvi pounced on her instead. Zira saw this and growled, then tried to attack Nala. She raised her paw and began to swipe, but Mheetu jumped in the way, Zira's paw sending him flying towards the wall. Nala gasped. "Mheetu!" she shouted, before turning to Zira, equally as angry as her. "That's it! No one hurts my family and gets away with it!"

"Is that so?! Well, how did that work out for your pathetic, traitorous, nobody mother?"

That was the last straw for Nala. She roared as she and Zira pounced at each other. They leapt up and began to scrap, claws out as they swiped at each other. While Zira managed to land a scratch above Nala's eye, Nala was able to pin her to the ground. She growled in her face. Zira used Nala's anger to her advantage, and flipped her over, but Nala used the momentum to flip her over again and send her into the wall. While she did this, Mirajane had gotten free from under Chumvi. She looked at her and began to charge towards her.

"Nala! Look out!" Chumvi shouted.

Nala, hearing the shout, turned her head in time to see Mirajane pouncing towards her, and moved out of the way. With no target in her path, she crashed into Zira, and the two of them fell to the ground against the wall.

Mheetu, seeing the opportunity, looked at his allies. "You two! Come help me!" They looked at him as he began to push against the skeleton that had kept him captive. They quickly realised what he was doing and began to help him, pushing the skeleton against the wall, trapping Zira and Mirajane within it. While Nala panted from the minor battle, Mheetu looked triumphantly at the two trapped lionesses. "We told you, Zira, we told you that you were the real traitors, and that you've ruined what the Pride Lands once was, and if there is one thing that Scar has made clear, then this is where traitors belong." He looked back to Nala and Chumvi. "Come on, let's go. Simba could use some help."

"Hold on," Chumvi told them. He walked up to the cage and looked right at Mirajane. "You're right, Mira. I don't love you. The truth is, I had feelings for someone else." He looked towards Nala. "Someone I can never be with." Nala gave him a sympathetic frown. "But it's okay. I know there will be someone who will actually love me, and who I will love back." He looked back to Mirajane. "Not someone like you, who forces someone to be with them. That's where you went wrong, Mira. You just wouldn't take no for an answer, and you pushed too hard." He turned around, and began to walk away. "Let's go."

So, the three of them walked out of the cave. With all the commotion, they forgot about Zazu, who looked from his smaller cage with desperation. "Wait! Come back! You forgot me!"

"Oh, be quiet, Zazu," Zira spat.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Mheetu asked as the three of them ran up Pride Rock.

"Find the lionesses, then go help Simba!" she explained. They kept running, until they were forced to stop. In front of the cave was a group of twenty or so hyenas. They turned towards the three lions, and began to walk towards them, staring them down ferociously. When the three of them tried to go back, they found their exit blocked by another twenty or so hyenas. "We're trapped! What do we do?"

"I… I don't… I-"

Mheetu couldn't finish his sentence. While the hyenas closed in on them, they heard a loud roar not far away. It came from behind them, so all of the hyenas and the three lions looked behind them. For a moment, everything was silent, and they couldn't see anything. Nala turned around, and when she looked past the hyenas, she smirked. "Turn around," she told them.

The hyenas, being simpletons, followed her instruction, and to their surprise, a group of lions began to attack them. The hyenas behind Nala and her friends were just as shocked, but they couldn't do anything as they too were attacked by lions.

"What's going on?!" Chumvi shouted as he frantically looked around.

"Nala!" a voice shouted. Looking back up Pride Rock, Nala smiled as she saw Msaada run towards her, knocking a hyena off Pride Rock as well.

"Msaada! You came!" she cheered. "I'm so glad you decided to help!"

"Well, don't thank me. You should thank this guy instead."

Nala wanted to ask who, but when she saw who she meant, she gasped. "B-Bwana?! Why are you here?!"

Bwana smiled as he looked at her with his brown eyes. "Well, Nala, I actually owe you an apology. I never trusted you before, and when I thought you were turning my family against me and made advances on you, I attacked you. When Angani revealed you were telling the truth, I felt horrible, so I decided to leave to think about who I had become. I actually went South, and while I was down there, I found a group you spoke to."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "You did?"

He nodded and grinned. "Indeed, and while I was there, I managed to get them to join me." The group in question approached from up where the hyenas now laid defeated. "You were right, Nala, and I hope you can forgive me. In the meantime, we are here to help you. This is your home, so tell us how we can help."

She couldn't believe that this was happening- she was so overwhelmed and happy that Bwana and Msaada's group had decided to help her, that she was brought to tears. "Thank you so much, Bwana. This means a lot to me." She took a deep breath, and gave a determined smile. "Okay! Bwana, Msaada- I need you and everyone that has come with you to take care of the hyenas. Keep them away from Pride Rock long enough for Simba to defeat Scar." She turned to Chumvi and Mheetu. "I need you two to help them. I. The meantime, I'm going to gather the lionesses from Pride Rock." She looked to the top of Pride Rock. "It's time to end this."


	18. Ch 18- Final Showdown

I quickly reached the lionesses' cave. Many of them were lying on the ground, looking tired and distressed, that they didn't initially notice her. It wasn't until one of them, a beige-furred lioness with a scarred front left paw, looked up at her and realised who it was that the others began to pay attention.

"Nala?" she spoke. Upon hearing the name, the other lionesses turned towards her. "Is that you? I thought that you got out! Why did you come back?"

"I was always going to come back, Kike," Nala explained, "this is my home."

"It's not much of a home anymore, though." Kike looked dejected, but Nala knew she had to get through to her and the others. "Sorry that you had to come back for nothing."

"Don't be. It's Scar's fault our home is dying, and we are going to take it back and return it to its former glory." Everyone looked at her, questioningly. "What I am about to say may shock you, but know that I am speaking the truth. Everyone, Scar's reign as king is going to come to an end, and with your help, the rightful king shall take the throne. Simba, the true king, is alive and has returned to take the throne from Scar, but he needs our help! We need to go to the top of Pride Rock and show Scar that he will not push us around anymore, and that he and his hyenas are not welcome here! Together, we will reclaim and save our home! Who here is with me?!"

The lionesses looked at each other for a moment, until Kike stepped forwards, and with a smile, answered, "I am, Nala!"

One by one, the other lionesses proclaimed their loyalty to the cause, giving out a collective roar to show their unity. Nala smiled, determined that they would win. "Let's go, ladies!"

So, Nala lead the lionesses of the pride up Pride Rock, charging through any stray hyenas that were in their way, until they reached a clearing and saw Scar staring down Simba. The other lionesses noticed Sarabi, Simba's mother, lying on the ground in pain, so they helped her.

"You see them?" Nala heard Scar say, pointing up to a large group of hyenas that were sat on top of the pillar of Pride Rock, as if observing. "They think I'm king."

"Well, we don't!" Nala spoke up, prompting Simba and Scar to look at the lionesses. "Simba's the rightful king."

Simba flashed a brief smile her way. 'Thanks, Nala,' he thought. The smile didn't last long, however, as he turned back to facing Scar with a scowl on his face. "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must it all end in violence?" Scar told him, in dramatic fashion, sticking his nose up as he walked towards the lionesses. "I'd HATE to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

Nala blinked for a second. 'Why would he say that?'

"That's not going to work, Scar!" Simba spat defiantly. "I've put It behind me!"

"Yes, but what about your faithful subjects?" He turned towards the lionesses, a sly smile on his face. "Have THEY put it behind THEM?"

Nala turned from Scar to Simba, looking perplexed. "Simba, WHAT is he talking about?"

Scar turned back to Simba, his grin growing wider while Simba held his ground. "AH!" He started to circle the red-maned lion. "So, you HAVEN'T told them your little secret. WELL, Simba, now's your chance to tell them! TELL THEM who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

Every one of the lionesses' eyes widened. 'What?' Nala was starting to grow fearful of what Scar was alluding to. 'There is no way what Scar is saying can be true! There is no way Simba… would DO that…' She turned towards Simba, locking eyes with him, seemingly begging him. 'Please say it isn't true!'

Simba buckled under the gazes of the large group of lionesses. 'I guess there is no way to hide the truth anymore.' His expression became defensive. "I am."

Sarabi and Nala gasped, feeling their hearts break. While Sarabi walked up to her son, Nala was frozen in shock. 'No,' she wanted to scream, 'please no…'

Sarabi looked at her son, a strong sense of denial washing over her. "It's not true!" she plead. "Tell me it's not true!"

It hurt Simba to have to tell her, but he did so anyway. "It's true," he sighed.

"You see!" Scar spoke up, angrily. "He admits it!" His gaze turned sinister as thunder flashed behind them. "MURDERER!"

"No!" Simba disputed as Scar began to circle him once more. "It was an accident!"

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?!"

"No."

"Then, you're GUILTY!"

Simba widened his eyes as he began to beg. "No! I'm not a murderer!"

Lightning began to flash more, brewing a storm, while Scar walked towards Simba threateningly. The hyenas followed behind Scar, and Simba, with no choice, began to step back. "Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again." Simba was unaware he was nearing the edge of Pride Rock- the same place Rafiki had held him high for his christening ceremony. "But, this time, daddy isn't here to save you. And now, everyone knows WHY!" Simba slipped off the edge, rocks crumbling beneath him as he used his claws to hang on.

"SIMBA!" Nala cried, as her beloved dangled off the edge.

As the storm brewed faster, the lightning struck the ground below, creating a blaze that began to grow. The smoke rised beneath Simba, and as he looked down, the panic set in. He tried to climb up, but he couldn't get past Scar.

"Now, THIS looks familiar!" Scar taunted, putting a claw to his chin as he hummed. "Where have I seen this before?" A second later, he grinned at Simba. "Oh, yes! I remember! This is just the way your FATHER looked before he DIED!" As Simba slipped a little lower, Scar dug his claws into Simba's paws, lowering his head close to that of his nephew. "And here's MY little secret- I. KILLED. MUFASA."

Simba's eyes widened as the memory of his father, falling to his death. As the memory of his younger self screaming rang through his mind, he too screamed, leaping up and pinning Scar to the ground.

'What's happening?' Nala pondered as she watched the scene unfold. 'The smoke is getting thicker, and the fire is burning stronger. As Simba shouted "MURDERER!", everyone's eyes widened, and Nala's heart was pounding. 'What?! What is Simba doing?!'

"Oh, Simba, please!" Scar begged, but Simba was having none of it.

"TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" he shouted, while all those watching looked at each other, trying to find the answer to their questions.

"Oh, the truth! The truth is in the eye of the behol-" Scar was cut off by Simba placing his paw against his uncle's throat. "ALRIGHT!" he choked out. "I did it."

Simba did not loosen his grip or his glare. "So they can hear you."

Scar snarled as he spoke louder. "I KILLED MUFASA!"

Nala and the other lionesses roared as they started to charge towards Scar. The hyenas began to leap at Simba, baying for his blood, but Nala was quick to swipe some away. She and the other lionesses began to swipe and scratch and claw at the hyenas, not even noticing the arrival of Timon and Pumbaa, except for the occasional hyena flying into the air as they charged through. When Simba started throwing hyenas off Pride Rock, one leapt on him from above. As the hyena bit into his shoulder, Rafiki knocked him on the head with his stick, knocking him out. Simba smiled at the mandrill, before he went to fight more hyenas. As the cackling minions of Scar began to clear out and retreat from the ensuing battle, Simba noticed Scar attempting to retreat. Growling, he gave chase. Nala watched as Simba followed his treacherous uncle, leaping through flames until the two of them were separated from everyone else by the fire. Since she couldn't see him, she knew that all she could do was help the lionesses get rid of the hyenas, but she shouted out for him as he leapt after his uncle.

"SIMBA! BE CAREFUL!"


	19. Ch 19- As The Flames Grew Higher

Nala turned around after Simba chased for Scar. Looking around, everything was chaos. The fire had grown and spread beyond control, creating a hellacious scene. The heat was becoming hard to bare, and the smoke was rising thicker and thicker, but the lions and hyenas were too busy, embroiled in the war that Scar has created out of his selfish ways. She couldn't see Chumvi or Mheetu, so she assumed they were still helping with Msaada and her people.

"Help! Somebody!" she heard Sarabi shout.

Looking in her direction, Nala gasped. Despite the fire and smoke, she clearly saw her being mauled by hyenas, as they leapt at her. Some bit down into her legs, while the others attacked anywhere else. It didn't take a second glance for Nala to leap into action. She ran straight towards her lover's mother, dodging the flickering flames and thrashing hyenas along the way. As soon as she was close enough, Nala began to attack the hyenas. She first struck at the ones that were biting into her legs, before helping Sarabi to clear away the rest.

"Sarabi! Are you okay?" she asked, standing back to back with the queen of Pride Rock.

"Yes, Nala," she replied as she gingerly stood up, "I'm a little bit sore in the legs, but I can still fight. Thank you for helping me. Your mother would be proud of you."

Nala just smiled. "She is… I can tell…" She looked at the hyenas that circled around them, growling and gritting their teeth at the two lionesses. "Looks like we're going to have to fight to get out of this. Simba has gone to fight Scar- if we get out of this, I'll go help him."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave my son, Nala. I lost him once- I can't lose him again."

"And he doesn't want to lose you again. I promise I will bring him back safely, but you need to get to safety."

Sarabi wanted to argue, but she just sighed instead. "You're right." She took a deep breath, despite the smoke. "Okay. Whenever you're ready."

"On three! One… two…"

"Everybody stop!" they all heard someone shout. In that instant, all the hyenas that surrounded Nala and Sarabi turned. Looking in the same direction, Nala saw three hyenas- she recognised them as the three hyenas that chased her, Simba and Zazu in the elephant graveyard when she was younger, because one of them had a cut on their face that Simba caused. "No more fighting with the lions!" the hyena with the cut face shouted. "There has been a mistake- Scar was never our friend. He has been using us to achieve his own itinerary, and now that Simba has challenged him, he has sold us out." Some of the hyenas were shocked, some were angry, and some were in denial. "According to him, we are the enemy… so that's what we will be. Gather all the hyenas, and tell them that we are going back to the Outlands. If he doesn't appreciate us, then we shall no longer serve his orders." The hyenas then all nodded, leaving to find their allies. The one that just spoke, however, approached Nala and Sarabi. "We will leave the Pride Lands and stay out. I cannot guarantee it will stay that way forever, but it's clear that we do not belong here. We've only brought harm to this place- hopefully, with us gone, you'll be able to recover this place to its former glory. I know that we have a lot to make up for, but right now, the only thing I can offer you is my apology, on behalf of my kind."

Nala didn't even have a chance to respond to the sudden apology, before the three hyenas left in the same direction as the others had gone. Nala looked at Sarabi, who was equally caught off guard. It wasn't until a loud roar was heard that Nala spoke again.

"That's Simba!" she shouted. She looked towards Sarabi. "Gather all of the lionesses and take them to the foot of Pride Rock- the smoke is rising, so get everyone as low down as possible. Once I have made sure Simba is safe, I will join you."

"But, what about-" Nala never heard Sarabi argue with her decision as she ran back up Pride Rock. "Nala!"

Again, this fell on deaf ears. Nala's only focus was finding Simba. She was finding it hard to see through the smoke, and the heat was growing, but she knew that she had to find him. 'It took me more than two years to find you,' she reminded herself, 'I'm not leaving you now!'

She soon reached the part of Pride Rock where Simba had leapt after Scar. She couldn't really see either of them, except for the occasional moment where they would leap up. She prepared to leap in and help Simba, but the embers from a branch overhead fell into her eyes. She screamed as she stumbled backwards, trying to shake the embers from out of her eyes. Unfortunately, she was unaware of the rubble at her feet, and tripped backwards, tumbling down Pride Rock until she landed roughly on her side. The impact from the fall knocked the wind out of her lungs, and as she tried to recollect her breath, she began to take in some of the smoke. She coughed violently as she choked on the smoke. Her eyes were teary as she spluttered and hacked, struggling to get to her feet. The combination of the heat and the smoke was getting to her, as she felt her vision narrowing. The whole world grew dizzy for Nala, as she struggled to figure out what was going on and where she was going. She took two steps, no idea what direction she was taking them in, before she collapsed once more. Her vision slowly faded, and as she felt something grab onto her neck, she passed out.

* * *

It wasn't much later that Nala woke up. She first felt something light and cold tapping against her. She didn't properly react at first, but then it happened more and her body cooled down as whatever was tapping against her continued to do so. She weakly opened her eyes, letting out some painful coughs, and as she gently looked around, she realised that she was still at Pride Rock, except something was different. For the first time in over two years… it was raining.

"What's going on?" she asked to no one in particular, her voice strained from choking on smoke.

"Nala!" a voice called out. Looking in the direction of the voice, she saw Sarabi eagerly approaching her, a relieved smile on her face. "Thank goodness you're awake."

"Sarabi?" Nala slowly got to her feet. "How long have I been out?"

"Half an hour, I would guess. Thankfully, you're okay." She looked up at the rain, as if it was a long-lost friend. "It started raining just after Scar was defeated. He fell off Pride Rock, and the hyenas… well… I don't think I need to tell you what happened next."

"So… if Scar is defeated, then… where's Simba?"

The two of them looked up to where Scar fell from. The steam from the extinguished fire made it near impossible to see, but eventually, they noticed a lion climbing down. Not just any lion, though.

"Simba," they both said, smiling happily as they rushed to catch up to him.

Sarabi led the way as Simba came down. He passed Zazu as he bowed to the returning king, and some of the other lionesses, before he stood face to face with his mother. The two smiled fondly at each other, before they nuzzled each other. The two of them smiled at each other, glad to be reunited, before they looked at Nala as she approached them. Nala and a Simba smiled at each other, looking each other in the eye, before they too nuzzled. Sarabi could not help but smile at the embrace that they shared, and she put two and two together.

'My son has found his mate,' she told herself.

Their embrace was interrupted when they heard a rattling. Looking behind him, Simba saw Rafiki gesture with his staff, pointing towards the peak of Pride Rock- the same place where he was revealed to the Pride Lands, and near where the royal family slept. Simba quickly saw what Rafiki wanted him to do- he wanted Simba to complete his coronation. Not long before the stampede, Mufasa told Simba about the coronation process.

" _When the time comes for a new king to take the throne, he stands atop of Pride Rock, and unleashes his roar to his people, to let them know that he will watch over them for the length of his reign,"_ Simba remembered what his father said.

He nodded as he climbed up Pride Rock. When he approached Rafiki. The two smiled, and Rafiki bowed to Simba, before the two hugged.

"It is time," Rafiki told him.

Simba headed straight up Pride Rock. With each slow step, he felt Pride and confidence growing within him as the rain poured down. The smoke started to clear away, and Simba looked up to the clouded, grey skies.

" _Remember,"_ he heard his father say to him, much like he did when he saw the vision after Rafiki found him.

Simba took in a steady breath and dug his claws, then without hesitation, he unleashed his roar, loud enough for the whole Pride Lands to hear. As the other lions roared as well in celebration, they rejoiced.

For the lion king… had returned.


	20. Ch 20- Out Of The Ashes

**(A/N: we did it! Chapter twenty, the final chapter I'm going to add to this story. I'd like to thank you for reading, especially CandyLuv99 for giving me the character of Mirajane to use in this story. I will confess, I don't feel this has been my best work- maybe because I took too long of a gap about halfway through, and it took me so long to get back in a good rhythm with this. Either way, I'm going to be working on something different from here on, something I have a bit of a start on already. I will upload some of my one-shots before that, though. That's all I have to say, so please enjoy.)**

Simba stared out over the Pride Lands as the rain continued to fall down from the skies, matting his mane. Despite how cold the water that was now on his fur was, it refreshed him, and felt welcome in comparison to the intense heat of the now extinguished flames. He looked at the land that stretched out in front of him, noticing how the previously dry ground was absorbing the rain and gaining life from it. It felt like the Pride Lands had been dying before, and now that Scar was defeated, and order had been restored, it was finally recovering.

'This is my home,' he thought, smiling proudly over his kingdom, then looked up to the sky. 'I'm sorry I left, dad. I promise that I will do my best, and if I'm even close the king you were, then it'll be a good thing.'

"Simba?" he turned around as Nala approached him. He smiled and the two nuzzled their cheeks together. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he told her, his amber eyes meeting her blue ones, "it feels like I'm home."

She smirked. "You ARE home. This is your kingdom, Simba, and the people need you. All of us do."

"You're right. I'm not going anywhere for as long as I can help it." He gave her a playful look. "As long as you're by my side."

"Excuse me," they heard a voice speak. Turning, they both saw Msaada, Kuishi, Shemeji and Bwana, with their people stood behind them. Kuishi stepped forward. "I don't mean to interrupt, your highness," he bowed to Simba, "but there is a matter I must discuss with you."

"Oh! Of course." Nala cleared her throat and looked towards Simba. "Simba, this is Kuishi. He and his three children- Bwana, Shemeji and Msaada- run a small community near the Pride Lands. When I left the Pride Lands, looking for help, they were the ones who found me. They took me in as one of their own, and when I came after you to take back our home, they followed me and helped me to gather the lionesses and take care of the hyenas, while you confronted Scar."

Simba raised an eyebrow towards Kuishi. "Is that so?" Simba asked.

"If I may, sir," Shemeji spoke up, "your mate," he gestured towards Nala, causing both Simba and Nala to blush, "has been a great help to our community. Before we met her, we were a much smaller community. There was food and water, but our hunting party struggled to bring in enough food on some days to feed everyone. Once Nala arrived, however, she showed them a new way of hunting that allowed them to bring back enough food for everyone in less time."

"I will testify to that," Msaada explained, stepping forward, "with her help, everyone was fed and happy every day. Not only that, but Nala was a good friend to me and many of the others there. She was especially a big hit with some of the cubs in our group, who loved to play with her. She made everyone happy, in one way or another. Even my mother, and as everyone here can tell you, that isn't a common thing."

The group all laughed at this in-joke, while Bwana stepped forward. "Nala was more than that, however," he told Simba. "Before she arrived, I acted as sole leader, and when she arrived, I was untrusting. I had let my position as leader go to my head, and it affected my judgment." He then turned to Nala, giving a sincere smile. "It took her for me to realise what I had become, so I left to figure out where everything had gone wrong, and whilst on my journey, I met with another community. You see, when Nala told us the conditions of the Pride Lands, and our scout confirmed them, she began to find more groups who would work with our own, so we could help her to reclaim her home. When I found them, I convinced them to join us, and when I returned to my own group, we came straight here."

"Without them, I would have been unable to save my brother and my friend, Chumvi," Nala told Simba, "and I would have never managed to gather the lionesses to help you."

Simba looked into Nala's eyes, and could tell that she was being genuine. As a smile grew on his face, he looked back towards the group. "In that case, I give you my fullest gratitude. Nala means a lot to me, and the fact that you looked after her, made her welcome, and helped her when we needed it most, I can not thank you enough. Whatever can I do to reward your loyalty?"

"If it is possible, king Simba, we wish to join you here in the Pride Lands."

Simba's eyes widened at the suggestion. 'They have been helpful, but will there be room?' he asked himself. He then looked towards Nala, who seemed to be pleading. 'However, they saved Nala, who in turn saved me…' After a moment of thinking, considering both positives and negatives of the proposal, before delivering his verdict. "Alright. I have considered your request, and I would be happy for you to join us, on one condition."

"Name it, your highness."

"I would like us to combine your communities with the Pride Lands. After everything that has happened, it will take a lot to restore the Pride Lands, and your water and food supplies would go a long way to helping us restore our home."

Kuishi smiled, as did the rest of his group, and bowed. "It would be an honour, Simba."

"TRAITORS!" they heard someone roar. As Kuishi and his group created a path, Zira and five of her closest allies, including Mirajane, marched towards Simba. "You are DEFILING the Pride Lands by letting these outsiders in."

Simba stared sternly at Zira. "As the king, it was my decision to make, and my decision is final."

"But you are NOT the king! YOU deserted this place, which meant Scar was king, and now that he has died, his successor shall be king."

"What successor?" Nala challenged.

"Bring him forward!" One of Zira's other followers stepped forward, carrying a dark brown furred cub in her jaw. "This here is Kovu, Scar's handpicked heir to HIS throne."

"That is where you are wrong!" they heard Zazu speak up as he flew over, with Chumvi and Mheetu trailing behind him. "The official bylaws of the Pride Lands dictate, that if a king leaves the Pride Lands, then the next in line to the throne will take his place, but if the former king should return, then he shall reclaim the throne! Therefore, the second Simba stepped into the Pride Lands, he became the king once more. That means that the cub that Scar chose to be king cannot be the king, now that Simba has returned."

While Simba smirked at Zira, she was seething through gritted teeth, her eyes wide and her nostrils flared. "You despicable excuse for a lion! You're as pathetic as your father was! I'll show you for taking my beloved from me!"

She was about to attack, but the thirty plus lions that surrounded her and her followers blocked her. Simba slowly stepped towards her, glaring directly at her. "Now, listen. I may not know your name, but I will not stand anyone disrespecting my father, one of the greatest kings there ever was! Your loyalty to Scar is an issue- I am trying to rebuild and restore the Pride Lands, and your personal vendetta against me acts against that. I was hoping not to have to do this, but I have only one choice- you and your followers are to leave the Pride Lands, and never return?"

Everyone gasped. "S-Simba! You cannot do this!" Zira begged.

"I have to, for the good of my home and my people."

"But I have to look after three cubs- I have two cubs of my own, and I swore to look out for Kovu, no matter what."

"I am sorry to hear that, and had you been willing to cooperate, I would have allowed you to stay, but that cannot be."

She didn't know how to feel at first, but she soon grew angry, snarling at him. "You will pay for this, Simba. I, Zira, will reclaim this land one day, in the name of Scar. You have not seen the last of me."

She then left without a word, her followers heading after her. Simba only watched as she left.

"Simba?" Nala asked. "Was that the right decision?"

"I hope so," he told her, "right now, we need a united Pride Lands, and inner turmoil will not make that happen. It had to be done."

"I think so too," Kuishi explained, "it can be difficult to make the most important decisions. Only time will show whether it was right, so do not dwell on it for now."

"Thank you, Kuishi. Could you send a couple of your followers to make sure they leave without resistance?"

"Of course, your highness."

So, Kuishi walked away, and the rest of the group made their own way, looking to find discover their new home. In the meanwhile, Simba and Nala just looked out over the Pride Lands.

"So… what's next?" Nala asked.

"Well, we need to find a way to get the herds to return," Simba explained, "the Pride Lands was a strong kingdom because of the different animals working together to preserve the circle of life. Without them, there won't be a Pride Lands."

"If I may, sire," Zazu spoke up, "there is something you should look at."

Simba wanted to question the major-domo, but instead, Zazu pointed his wing. Looking at where he was pointing, Simba saw that a small group of hippos was returning, far in the distance. They were at the Watering Hole, which had filled up a little from the rain. Simba smiled- maybe there was still hope for the Pride Lands after all. While he looked up at his kingdom, Nala looked at his determined face and smiled. She could not be more happy- she was back in her home, with the lion she loved, and he had finally taken his responsibility. Everything that had happened- her mother sacrificing herself so that she could leave, to find help and save her home, had been for something, and wherever Simba would go, and whatever decisions he would make, she would stay by his side, knowing there was a brighter tomorrow yet to come.

THE END


End file.
